Winds of Change
by Ty Parsec
Summary: *Completed* Randall returns to Monstropolis looking for revenge. But what he lets in could change the monster world - forever. Is he the only one who can stop the invasion?
1. Randall's Return

**Winds of Change   
by Joy**   
  
NOTE: This is my first full-length fic, so please review! But be gentle. *grin*   
  
********************************************************************

  
  
**Chapter One - Randall's Return**   
  
It was a crisp, cool autumn day in the muggy, swampy bogs of southern Louisiana. The sun ducked behind the dense forests of mangrove trees that seemed to stretch on for miles and a multi-colored glow radiated from the remaining light. Purples, reds, pinks, and oranges danced off the clouds, ushering in another night. One of the many that a certain purple-scaled lizard monster had spent there. That lizard monster was Randall Boggs, former second-best at Monsters Inc. He sat up in a moss-covered tree, his thin tail curled around his cold body. He watched the sunset as if in deep thought. How could everything have gone so wrong? He knew now more than ever that it was all the doormat and eyeball's faults.   
  
If they hadn't poked their authoritave noses in his plans, he probably would have been the head of Monsters Inc. Not in a dull, dismal swamp trying in vain to catch fish and keep from being alligator chow. How he hated them. Ever since that day when he was thrown in that rundown old trailerhome with that stupid lady and her son, life had been one big mess. She had left him with a case of migranes and a lame arm, so catching his food was harder than he had ever expected. So, he had to resort to sneaking over to the local alligator farm to steal some gator chow. It tasted more like old boots. He made a face at the taste, which still lingered in his mouth from the evening's dinner.   
  
He knew he had to get out of that swamp soon, or he swore he'd lose his mind - and his lunch. One serving of gator chow after another was one too many. A sudden gust of cold wind blew over him. He shivered and closed his eyes. Being cold-blooded definately had it's disadvantages. Randall leaned his back against the tree trunk when he suddenly heard voices. His fronds perked up and his eyes flew open. He crawled to the end of the branch and looked over the trees to the alligator farm. There were two dark figures and a truck loaded with boxes. Swiftly, Randall slithered down the tree and snuck over to a patch of bushes nearby to listen.   
  
"Yeah, I can get that shipment down to Miami in no time," a tall, lanky man told the other in a southern drawl.   
  
"It must be overnight," a short, fat one told him.   
  
Randall recognised him as the owner of the gator farm. He had once tried to capture him to see if he could raise him in his farm. Since then, Randall was more cautious when visiting. He had talked about making him into a fine pair of boots. That thought disgusted him.   
  
"Sure, no problem," Mr. Lanky replied casually, as if he didn't care if it made it or not.   
  
"Good, now git, I've got gators to feed," the owner said, turning back around to leave.   
  
Randall's eyes followed him until he was gone and then he slithered silently onto the back of the truck, hiding amongst the boxes. Maybe this was his ticket out of the human world, wherever this 'Miami' was, he had the feeling that there'd be plenty of kids there. Which also meant active closet doors. Which finally came down to him finding his way back to the human world to get revenge on those responsible for his banishment. He was going to make it once way or another. It was so close he could almost feel it.   
  
A grin spread across his face as he made himself comfortable for the trip. He happened to bump against a box, it moved and gave out a low hiss. Randall stared at it in surprise and looked at the label on the front of the box.   
  
"Caution. . .Live Gators," he read silently. "Hmph. Great, just great. Now I have to keep them from making a racket or else this idiot'll probably come back to check on 'em. . ."   
  
He sighed and folded his arms across his chest as he sat on one of the many boxes of live gators. He made sure his tail wasn't hanging through the holes in the boxes as a door bang was heard. Mr. Lanky was mumbling about late night deliveries before stepping on the gas. Randall had to hang on tight to keep from falling off the box as the truck suddenly sped off through the swamp.   
  
"Where'd this guy learn to drive anyways??" he muttered with irritation, gripping the box underneath him with every turn.   
  
But he convinced himself this was only a minor inconvinence. Soon he'd be home and this horrible nightmare would be over. Then he could begin creating Sulley and Mike's own nightmare. . . .   
  
************************************************************************   
  
A few hours later, the truck pulled into the glowing light of a gas station to fill up. Randall had fallen asleep on the floor of the cargo bed. He had moved a few boxes around to make a space big enough, but it was worth it. The vehicle jerked to a stop as it almost recklessly speeded into a station.   
  
Randall was rudely awakened as his head banged against one of the crates, causing an alligator to hiss firercely. "Would you shut up already?" he said groggily without opening his eyes. The gator quieted.   
  
He groaned and finally decided to open his eyes. When he did, he was greeted by the blinding glare of the electric lights above. Squinting so as not to hurt his eyes, he cursed under his breath then peeked out over the wooden guardrails. Mr. Lanky was filling the vehicle up with gas and whistling 'Dixie' as he waited. Randall scanned the area and spotted a sign across the road that read, 'Welcome to Miami'. It wasn't the bustling city area he was expecting. It was just the country outskirts, but it was good enough for him.   
  
"This must be it," he said to himself, crawling out of the back while Lanky's back was turned. "I'm outta here. . ."   
  
He ran across the street into the ditch and began following the road to see where it led. Surely, he'd find a house with children along the way. But as he was walking through the grass, someone was watching. At the gas station, a figure had spotted him sneaking out of the truck and their eyes were now trained on him, as if he was something they had been waiting for. The figure slowly slunk off into the shadows behind the station.   
  
Randall walked for several miles before finding a suitable house. It was perfect for small children. He climbed over the fence into the backyard and stepped on a toy train. He had to bite his lip so as not to make any noise, but that hurt like heck. He kicked it aside and snuck over to the house. He knew there must have been a small kid inside, because their backyard was full of toys, balls, ride-on vehicles, and a playground set. After a bit of searching, he found an open window. He saw that it led to an empty hallway, so he carefully slid it open a bit more - just enough so that he could crawl inside. He landed with a soft 'thump' on the burgandy carpet and took a minute to let his eyes adjust to the darkness. The only light that was there was moonlight that shone in through the window.   
  
He turned around to untangle his tail from a window plant when a menacing growl came from behind him. He froze for a moment. If there was one thing he was scared of, it was big dogs. The growling got closer just as he finished untangling the vines. Randall spun around to see. . . .a very ferocious Chihuahua. He saw the size of the dog and took in a deep breath of relief, scolding himself for getting scared of such a creature before he knew what it really was.   
  
He just lept over the animal and marched towards the kid's bedroom. Abviously, the Chihuahua didn't like this very much because he ran over and bit him firmly on the tail. Randall winced, again trying not to awaken anyone in the house. But this time it was harder. A muffled cry came out of his mouth and he furiously grabbed the dog, stuffing it in the nearby laundry chute. Who knew such a little dog could bite so hard?   
  
"Stupid mutt," he grumbled, checking his tail before heading towards the kid's door again. "Probably has rabies. . ."   
  
Strangely enough, there was talking inside and the child's light seemed to be on. Randall opened the door with a slow creak and stuck his head in. The kid, a little girl, was giggling. Her closet door was beginning to close as a familiar monster walked out. It was Fungus! What in the heck was he doing in this kid's room? And how in the world did he become a Scarer? The girl was supposed to be scared - not laughing! The sight thoroughly confused him, but he was determined to find out. He vanished from sight and followed Fungus through the door and onto the Scarefloor. Or, at least, what he thought was the Scarefloor. . .   
  
His eyes widened as he looked around. Every which way he turned there was something he didn't recognise. Banners with the words 'Think Funny' hung above the stations, balloons floated to the ceiling, and there were prank materials and pies everywhere. He couldn't figure it out.   
  
"What happened. . .?" he muttered in disgust. Everything was way too cheery for his liking - scary even.   
  
"This is the Laughfloor," a voice from behind him said.   
  
Randall turned around to see a tall gecko-like monster with blue eyes and a big crest of blonde hair arching over his face. The gecko-monster's face lit up when he saw Randall. "Wait! Randall? That really you?" he asked with excitement.   
  
Randall squinted and then recognised who it was. "Caylin?" he replied. "What. . .you're not supposed to be here. And what are you talking about?"   
  
"I'm not?" Caylin said, pausing to think. "Well Sulley, the new CEO, made all the Scarefloors into Laughfloors and-"   
  
"Wait just a minute here," Randall interrupted. "You mean to say, SULLEY'S the new CEO??"   
  
"Yup."   
  
"Ugh!!"   
  
"He's a really nice guy."   
  
"He's the one who banished me!"   
  
"Really? He banished you?"   
  
"Duh. Who else would have the nerve to do that to me? Fungus?"   
  
Caylin shrugged. He hadn't seen Randall for about a year, but the news of his mysterious disappearance spread like wildfire. Banishment was a newsflash as far as he was concerned. Nobody knew about what really happened to him except Mike and Sulley and even then they never mentioned it in public. Just then, Fungus came up next to him with disbelief written all over his face.   
  
"Randall? Is that really you?" he asked with a slighly nervous tone in his voice.   
  
Randall slapped his forehead. "I'm NOT going over this again. . ." he replied, abruptly picking up Fungus and bringing him to his face. "There. Do I look like myself? Okay. Good."   
  
He then dropped him. Some assistant, he thought. Fungus was probably most glad that he was banished to a cold, wet swamp, so seeing him again made his anger rise. As far as he was concerned, the only monster who was actually loyal to him was Caylin. He had to admit, he liked the guy for that quality. But he also figured that if he were to get proper revenge on Sulley and Mike, he'd need Fungus. So, instead of putting him through the door shredder as he had previously planned, he decided to get him to help.   
  
"Hey, you two," he began, putting his hands together. "I've got plans for Sullivan and Wazowski. A little revenge, if you will. They're the ones responsible for my month of torture in the Human World, so I'm going to give them their payback. And I need you two to help me. You will, won't you?"   
  
Caylin paused and exchanged looks with Fungus. He then looked back at Randall. "I'll help you," Caylin agreed. "It's not gonna hurt them alot is it?"   
  
"No, not at all," Randall lied. "Fungus? What about you?"   
  
"Uh, er, well. . ."   
  
Randall glared at him.   
  
". . .Sure! Why not?"   
  
"Perfect," he said, motioning them to follow as he walked out of the Laughfloor. 


	2. An Unwanted Visitor

**Winds of Change   
by Joy**   
  
NOTE: Oh, and how could I forget this? *slaps forehead* Randall Boggs, Mike, Sulley, Fungus, and all the MI characters and the movie are not mine (as you all know already), they belong to Disney and Pixar. But Caylin and Leia are mine, so no using them without my consent first. ^_^   
  
*********************************************************************

  
  
**Chapter Two - An Unwanted Visitor**   
  
The next morning, just as the sun began to peek out over the horizon, a certain one-eyed monster was making it his business to get an early start to the day. Mike grabbed his trusty, oversized tuba that he used in his old high school band as he made his way over to Sulley's room. He slowly, carefully opened the door and peeked inside. Sulley had his blinds down and was still clearly fast asleep. His snores reached Mike's earholes. 'His alarm should have gone off by now,' he thought, tiptoeing inside. He slipped the tuba over his head and cleared his throat quietly, making his way over to Sulley's bedside. Then he blew into it, making an off-tone, wavering blare.   
  
"Oooohhh," he began to sing, blaring the tuba in between phrases. "It's time to get up. Grab your coffee cup. . ."   
  
Sulley jumped in surprise at the sudden wake-up call. "Mikey? What in the-?"   
  
"You've been sleeping in too late. . ." Mike continued to sing. "So I debate. . .Whether you even set your alarrrrmmmm!"   
  
Sulley groaned and put his pillow over his head. Sometimes he just never felt like waking up in the morning. Last night he was up late reviewing paperwork and some new guidelines he had set for the company. But Mike wasn't aware of that, clearly.   
  
"I'm not crazyyy," Mike went on. "But I think you might be lazyyy!"   
  
But Sulley had to laugh, lately Mike was coming up with creative ways to wake him up. Yesterday, he recalled, Mike came in with an old, worn out accordian and began playing it. Sulley was amused by that - even if it was in his ear. Mike finally stopped singing, knowing his buddy wasn't paying any attention to him and just marched over to the shades, pulling them up. The blinding rays of the sun shone directly into the room.   
  
"Sulleeeeeyy," he whined. "You're the CEO. We're SUPPOSED to be there early! So, get up bigfoot. I made us breakfast."   
  
"Okay, okay, you got me," Sulley surrendered, taking the pillow off his head and sitting up. "I'll be there in a minute."   
  
"Okie dokie, good," Mike replied, satisfied that he was finally getting up. He turned to walk out the door.   
  
Sulley scratched his chin and slid out of bed. Then he thought of something. "Hey Mikey?"   
  
Mike stopped and turned around. "Yeeess?"   
  
"What time is it?"   
  
"Almost seven. See you at breakfast!"   
  
"Okay," Sulley said, making his bed and shuffling into the bathroom to brush his fur.   
  
After Sulley was done getting ready in the bathroom, he walked into the kitchen. Mike was sitting at the table moving the remainder of his cereal around in the bowl with a spoon. He looked up as Sulley came in, still straightening his tie. Sulley grabbed a box of dirt clods and poured them into a bowl. He knew today was going to be a long day. It was nearing the end of October and that's when he usually got the most work. Mostly because of the upcoming holiday seasons, which demanded more laugh energy production. Sulley poured in some milk and began to eat it, when he looked up at the clock.   
  
"Hey Mikey," he said, after swallowing a bite. "We'd better go, I bet Ceeeila will be there. She always arrives early." Sulley couldn't help but smile. He liked teasing them every once and awhile. They hardly ever took it the wrong way unless he pushed it.   
  
Mike quickly stood up and put his bowl in the sink, rubbing his hands together. "Good point," he said, marching towards the door. "What are we waiting for? Let's go."   
  
Sulley chuckled and finished off the cereal, grabbing his hat and walking out the door. Mike was way ahead of him. He was in the driver's seat of his red car, waiting for Sulley to catch up. Ever since Mike bought that new, yellow six wheel car, he had missed his old car. Sulley had wondered why he had got that rediculous new one in the first place. But they ended up trading it in for his trusty red one. Sulley got in next to Mike and they drove off.   
  
Soon, they found themselves looking for a slot in the MI parking lot. Mike drove by slot after slot looking for 'just the right one'.   
  
"Mikey, why don't you just pull in there?" Sulley asked, resting his head on his hand boredly.   
  
Mike looked insulted as Sulley motioned to a tight spot. "Are you kidding?? Once someone comes to get in their car, their door will hit mine and break off the sideview mirrors!" he exclaimed in shock.   
  
"But we've driven though this section ten times already," Sulley replied, hardly moving. "You've gotta park it somewhere."   
  
Mike sighed. "Okay okay," he muttered, finally spotting a decent parking spot and pulling in. He cut the gas and spread his arms. "There. Better?"   
  
"Much," Sulley agreed with a smile, patting his buddy on the back. "Now let's get inside before the Comedians start coming in. I've got lots of stuff to do."   
  
"Righty-o, be there in a jif, Sulley!" Mike replied, shining off a last smudge on his car door.   
  
Sulley laughed and shook his head as he walked towards the entrance doors. The words 'We Scare Because We Care' were still above the doors and he made a mental note to think of some other slogan to put up later. He heard Mike running up behind him as he opened the door and walked inside. It was far from busy that morning. The employees weren't expected to arrive until half past seven, so he only had half an hour to get everything ready for business. His footsteps echoed with emptyness off the lobby walls as he approached Ceila's desk. Mike ran past him and rested his elbow on the desktop, a charming smile on his face.   
  
"Oh shmoopsie poo!" he called.   
  
Ceila gave a gasp of delight and spun around in her chair. "Googley Bear!" she cooed back. "I knew you'd be coming soon." She rested her elbows on the desktop in front of him and smiled flirtatiously.   
  
Mike got a cheesy grin on his face and looked up at her. "I've had my eye on taking you to the Fall Fright Party tonight," he said sweetly. "That is, if you have time on your oh-so-busy agenda, Sweety Poo."   
  
"Awww, Smoochy Woochy," Ceila replied. "That would be wonderful! I thought you'd never ask."   
  
They gazed at each other for a few moments as Sulley watched, feeling a bit out-of-place in this love scene. He cleared his throat politely. "Uh, nice to see you at work so early Ceila," he said. "I'm going to my office."   
  
"Okay Sulley Wulley," she replied, without taking her eye off of Mike. They stared at each other for awhile when suddenly, a phone began to ring. She sighed. "I'll see you at seven, sweetheart."   
  
"Sure thing," he replied, marching for the Laughfloor. He turned around and winked before continuing on. She waved and answered the call.   
  
"Monsters Inc, how may I help you?" she spoke into her head microphone. "Yes. Mr. Sanderson is coming to work today, can I leave a message?"   
  
Ceila turned around in her chair and began thumbing through some papers. She didn't even hear the doors opening and the footsteps that echoed through the lobby. She had just found a couple of blank papers when she felt a touch on her shoulder. Surprised, she jumped in her chair and turned around to see who it was. Ceila's eye went wide as she saw who it was.   
  
"P-p-please hold," she said nervously into the phone.   
  
The person smiled slyly, looking at her. He was an adult human with short blonde hair, glasses, and brown eyes. He had a white coat on and a pair of black pants. Ceila got up out of her chair, edging towards the CDA call button, but was caught short when the human grabbed her arm.   
  
"What do you want?" Ceila asked fearfully.   
  
"Nothing much - just you."   
  
Ceila gasped and struggled in vain. "Stop! Let me go! Once my Googley Bear finds out about this-" she began.   
  
"Oh shut up," he interrupted. "You're only one of hundreds."   
  
He pulled her over to him and put her in a large bag, heaving it over his shoulder with a smirk. She screamed, but all that came through the bag was a muffled noise. The man laughed heartily and snuck towards an empty Laughfloor and out of plain sight. 


	3. A New Scheme

**

Winds of Change   
by Joy

**   
  
NOTE: My last two chapters were kinda short (yes, I know they were). But from this chapter on they'll most likely be longer. So, enjoy!   
  
**********************************************************************************   
  
**Chapter Three - A New Scheme**   
  
"This place is a mess!" Randall exclaimed.   
  
He, Caylin, and Fungus were standing in the entrance of Randall's old lab and was greeted by a hardly recognizable place. There were cobwebs strung across many of the pipes and nearly everywhere there was an open space. His dusty Scream Extractor laid against the far wall amongst piles of clutter. The Scream Extractor chair was bent over to one side and unnamed things were strewn everywhere.   
  
"Well," Caylin began. "It's not THAT bad. Looks like my apartment, actually. . ."   
  
"I'm sure," Randall replied.   
  
"Hey, we can clean it up," Fungus said.   
  
Randall folded all four of his arms and leaned back a bit with an amused grin. "Okay, thanks for the offer, I'll be in the cafeteria," he said, heading out the way they came.   
  
Flabbergasted, Fungus stared at him. "B-but I didn't mean-"   
  
He was cut off when he realized that Randall was already gone. He walked through the dark, empty passageway of his lab with a determined firmness in each step. He needed time. Time to perfect his plan of revenge. But he couldn't do that with Caylin and Fungus tailing him, their 'offer' was just a handy excuse to get away for some thinking.   
  
He opened the wall and made his way into the hallway of Monsters Inc, all the while keeping himself out of Sulley and Mike's sight, should they have been nearby. His tail swished gently behind him as he headed for the cafeteria. But something on the wall caught his eye. He stopped mid-step and backed up to take a look. It was a poster decorated with scary monsters and fall leaves. Words in bold orange read, 'Come to the annual Fall Fright Party!' and below that in smaller words was, 'October 25th at 7:00 pm'.   
  
Randall rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Party huh?" he said, the hint of a sinister grin on his face. "Maybe this could be the chance I've been looking for. . ."   
  
He looked up at the wall clock. It was fifteen till seven. Randall quickly made his way back to his lab, snatching another monster's snack along the way. He slithered inside to see his two assistants grudgingly sweeping and cleaning up.   
  
"I hate dusting," Caylin complained, holding his nose while he brushed off the Scream Extractor. Dust flew into the air. "Why'd you even give that stupid offer Fungus? I thought you were a genius."   
  
"Well, think of it this way," Fungus said cheerily. "At least I can collect five different kinds of lint!"   
  
Caylin stared at him oddly. "I knew there was some reason why I stayed away from you. . ."   
  
"Hey, boys," Randall spoke up. "Forget about dusting and all that junk - I've just gotten a brilliant idea."   
  
Caylin turned around, excited about the simple idea of not having to clean and dust. "What is it?"   
  
Randall went over to a wooden table in the corner and began clearing machine parts off of it. Curious, Caylin and Fungus joined him. He pushed papers and old blueprints for the Scream Extractor aside until he found a blank one. He picked up a dull pencil and began writing on it.   
  
"We have fifteen minutes to get ready, but we're going to crash this 'fall party' of Sullivan's," he said.   
  
"Why? We would just be the ones looking guilty," Caylin replied.   
  
"NOT if we make it look like Sullivan did it. . ." Randall corrected.   
  
"Ah. . .How do we do that?" he asked.   
  
"I was getting to it! Ugh. . ." Randall replied, rolling his eyes. "Look. Sullivan's probably going to give an introduction - with Wazowski no doubt. And then they're gonna have entertainment. Right? You getting the picture here yet?"   
  
Caylin paused for a moment, opening his mouth to speak. But he couldn't think of anything and abruptly shut it. "Uh, no, not yet."   
  
Randall sighed and hit his forehead with his hand, shaking his head slowly. "We sabotage the stage! Get it?!" he replied.   
  
"Oh. Then we make it look like Sulley did it, right?"   
  
"Bingo, Einsten."   
  
"Okay, I'm getting it now."   
  
"Good. Here's what we do. . .Caylin, when I give you the signal-"   
  
"What signal?"   
  
"Like, ugh, a wave or something. Now stop interrupting me!"   
  
"Okay. . ."   
  
"Like I was saying, when I give the signal, you go backstage and start cutting the sandbags that hold up the curtain bar."   
  
"Got it. But won't it hurt the entertainment?"   
  
"So what? That's the general idea! It just makes Sulley even more guilty," Randall replied, putting his hands on his hips.   
  
Fungus tugged on Randall's tail. "What about me?"   
  
Randall looked down at him. "You just stay by the food or something until I need you," he explained. "Just act casual. And DON'T. I repeat. DON'T tell anyone what we're doing! Got it?"   
  
Fungus jumped back at Randall's strict order and nodded nervously, adjusting his glasses. Randall could be really intimidating at times. Especially if he was twice as tall as you were. Randall then turned towards the entrance and headed back towards the main hallways of MI, Caylin and Fungus following.   
  
Meanwhile, Mike and Sulley were also getting ready for the party. Mike was all dressed up in a black bowtie and matching hat while Sulley just wore his striped tie. Mike strutted towards the receptionist's desk from Sulley's office and grinned up at his big buddy.   
  
"You know what Sulley?" he said. "I'm glad you decided to pull together this party, or I would've never found an excuse to take Ceila out again."   
  
Sulley looked down at the green eyeball. "Why do you say that?"   
  
"We've already been everywhere - twice!" Mike replied with a laugh, elbowing Sulley. "So thanks buddy!"   
  
"Uh, you're welcome," he answered with a laugh. "But Mikey?"   
  
"Yeah?" Mike asked casually.   
  
"I really wish you would take off that hat," he replied. "It looks ridiculous."   
  
"Really?" he asked, taking it off and looking it over. "Well, you're the boss. . ."   
  
With that, Mike stuffed the hat in a trashcan as he passed by and marched towards the receptionist's desk by himself. He closed his eye for a moment. This night was gonna be the best night ever, he just knew it. But once he opened his eye again, he was greeted - not by Ceila's honeyed voice - but by an empty chair and ringing phones. His eye went wide. What happened to his girlfriend? Wasn't she supposed to be answering those phones with that oh-so-sweet voice of hers?   
  
"Sulley! Sulley! Get over here now!" Mike exclaimed in a panic.   
  
Sulley strolled over. "What is it?"   
  
"Ceila! She's - not here! She's supposed to be here!" Mike babbled quickly.   
  
"Maybe she's on a break?" Sulley tried.   
  
"Break? Sulley, she's got five dozen phones going off the hook here! As if - as if. . .she wasn't here since this morning," Mike said, going more slowly on the last sentance, as if something had just dawned on him.   
  
Sulley stared at the ballistically ringing phones and then back to Mike. He had a point. Ceila managed things much better than this. At most, when she went to pick up something, only one or two phones would be ringing by the time she returned. She would never leave this many calls unless something had happened. Then a horrible thought hit him.   
  
"Do you think. . .?" he began, dreading the idea.   
  
"Oh, I think alright," Mike replied defiantly. "Randall! Randall must have done this to get back at us! But then that means. . ."   
  
"He's back," Sulley finished. "But that can't be possible. We saw the door smash to pieces."   
  
"I know," Mike agreed, furious now. "But who else would do this?? He's got a perfect alibi to fit the crime!"   
  
Sulley sighed. Mike was right once again. Randall was the only one he knew that had them on his hit list. He hated to think Randall could be creeping around the factory right now, watching them with that look that always sent shivers up his spine. He shivered just tinking about it and subconsiously looked around him. He wasn't surprised when he saw nothing but a few monsters passing by. Sulley glanced back at Mike.   
  
"We can't start worrying about this now," he said. "I'm supposed to be in the wreck room hosting this party. We'll talk about this Randall situation later."   
  
"But, Ceila. . ." Mike whimpered, glancing woefully at her empty chair. But when he looked back to where Sulley was standing, he was already on his way to the wreck room. Mike pressed the button to shut off the incoming calls and dragged his feet as he followed his buddy. Why did these things always happen to him? Why?   
  
But if Sulley wasn't going to do anything about it now, he was. He'd keep a lookout for the culprit and take matters into his own green hands if he had to. No one messed with Ceila and got away with it - not even the lizard-monster that haunted his nightmares. .   
  
*****************************************************************************   
  
Randall walked though the MI hallway confidently. He had sent Caylin and Fungus ahead to the wreck room to get ready. He, on the other hand, was just taking his time. Mostly, to work out the details of his scheme. But if it worked out just right, every monster in the room would be willing to bet their tails that it was Sulley's fault. He smirked to himself as he imagined the look on Sulley's face. 'Priceless!' he thought to himself with glee.   
  
He turned the corner only to run into another monster. They both collided and fell on the floor. He rubbed his head and glared at the other monster. She was abviously in a hurry.   
  
"Watch where you're going, you idiot!" he said angrilly.   
  
The other monster looked startled as she sat upright to look at him. She was an ocean blue lizard with gentle pink eyes and long, golden blonde hair. She was wearing a pink tank top and black skirt. Randall found himself staring at her speechlessly.   
  
"I'm sorry," she told him, lifting the arc of sunny bangs out of her eyes. "It's just, I'm in a bit of a hurry and. . .Why are you looking at me like that?"   
  
Randall suddenly realized he was beginning to get smitten and snapped himself out of it. He was not going to fall for another girl. Never. Memories of his past girlfriend flooded his mind and brang back memories he rather would have forgotten. He didn't need that kind of heartbreak again. Especially not now. He stood up.   
  
"I was just. . .just wondering why you don't use your eyes when you have two of them," he replied insultingly. "Outta my way."   
  
The girl monster got up and stood in his path. "Well," she replied. "Aren't you Prince Charming?"   
  
"Anything but," Randall answered. "Then again, you don't seem to be much of a lady yourself. Now, move. Or do I need to help you?"   
  
"Fine," she said, folding her two arms and stepping aside. "After you."   
  
"Sorry to have made your aquaintance," Randall muttered, walking past towards the wreck room. "Women."   
  
The girl watched him go and shook her head, heading in the opposite direction. "Men." 


	4. Party Crashing

**Winds of Change by Joy**   
  
NOTE: This is what happens when I get bored. Two chapters in one day! I get bored - you benefit. lol. Hope you like it so far, please continue to let me know what you guys think!   
  
************************************************************************************   
  
**Chapter Four - Party Crashing**   
  
Randall pushed and shoved his way through the crowds that had congregated in the wreck room for the company party. Sulley surely wouldn't find him in here when he did arrive. Trusting that Fungus and Caylin were prepared, Randall just enjoyed the party. The time for revenge would come soon enough, he knew. He just needed patience - alot of it.   
  
The lights were dimmed down low and recorded music played in the background. A few monsters were on the dance floor having fun while others seemed to like staying out of the spotlight and just casually chatted along the sidelines. Randall spotted Fungus serving up some punch by the refreshment table. 'At least he's not blabbing my plans to everyone,' he thought.   
  
"Hey, watch it!" Randall exclaimed as the monster next to him bumped him aside as he attempted to get to the refreshments. "And lose a few pounds why doncha?"   
  
He shook his head and weaved through the crowd to get to one of the chairs that were lined up against the wall. As he sat down, Fungus ran up to him. He tripped over another monster's tail and fell in Randall's lap. Unfortunately, he was still holding the glass of punch, which had now spilled all over Randall. He abruptly stood up and raised his arms, looking at his red punch-covered underside.   
  
"Ugh! Fungus!!" he groaned, snatching a paper napkin out of Fungus' other hand and trying to wipe off the punch. It was starting to get sticky as it dried on his scales. "You klutz! What is it you want now?"   
  
Fungus got back onto his feet again. "Uh, sorry boss," he replied. "But I just saw Sulley and Mike come in."   
  
"You came over here to tell me THAT?" Randall groaned. He made a fist, ready to pop him one, when Sulley came up on the stage at the front of the room. Randall stopped and simply shoved him away. "Get over there and wait for my signal."   
  
Fungus stood there staring at him, almost cluelessly, for a moment. Randall glared back at him. "What are you still doing here?" he asked impatiently. "Go!"   
  
With a startled jump, Fungus ran back towards his assigned post. Randall sighed and shook his head. How come he got stuck with the most dimwitted assistant? Maybe Waternoose thought it was funny or something. He then turned his attention to the stage that Sulley was speaking from.   
  
Sulley cleared his throat and tapped the microphone. "Can everyone hear me?" he said, recieving a small round of claps. "Okay, good. I hope you all are enjoying the party!"   
  
Another round of louder claps followed. Randall only folded his four arms and watched, hate burning in his eyes.   
  
Sulley smiled. "Great to hear!" he continued. "I thought this company party would be a good thing for everyone since you all have been doing wonderfully. News is, we're on an energy all-time high."   
  
More clapping could be heard.   
  
"So, just enjoy the party, relax, talk with friends, and do whatever you like," Sulley said cheerfully. "Courtesy of me. And, for some entertainment, I hired one of the city's most famous recording artists - Leia Kawaii! So, let's all give her a hand."   
  
Sulley stepped off-stage as the entertainer, Leia, stepped onto the stage. She had a microphone in her hand and squinted a bit as the spotlight moved into her face. The crew up on the rafters adjusted it a bit so that it wasn't so bright. Randall grinned evilly, waiting for just the right moment to give Caylin the signal. Suddenly, he recognised the girl. It was the very same obnoxious one who had run into him in the hallway! That made him smirk even more. This might be fun. . . He gave the signal to Caylin.   
  
"Thank you," she said modestly in response to the roar of cheering the audience gave her. "And it's a pleasure to be called to perform for Mr. Sullivan's party."   
  
Leia waited for music from a recorded track to begin, but it didn't. She cleared her throat anxiously and glanced at Sulley, who was now watching in the audience. Sulley stood up to go check it out, but as he did, the lights all went out. The room was now pitch black. Monsters gasped in fear and shock. Randall stood up, trying in vain to see through the pitch darkness of the room. Did Caylin do this? Did he even remember WHAT he was supposed to do?   
  
"Relax everyone," Sulley announced, trying to calm his employees. "I'm sure it's just a temporary energy failure. The lights'll come back on before you know it."   
  
Randall growled lightly and carefully, using the wall as a guide, made his way towards the stage. He was only halfway when something made a loud crash in the darkness, stirring the employees into a panic again. Someone screamed. Then another screamed. More and more screams began to fill the room and Randall stopped walking.   
  
"What the-?" he muttered, keeping one hand on the wall. "This is nuts. . .I'd better grab Caylin and get the heck out of here."   
  
Meanwhile, Sulley was looking for someone too. "Mikey! Mikey! Where are you?" he yelled over the noise of the crowd and the panicked screaming.   
  
"Sulley! Helllllllpp!!" came Mike's voice, which was only heard faintly over all the other noises.   
  
Sulley could hear the urgency in his best friend's voice and rushed towards where he thought he heard the voice. "Hold on Mikey, I'm coming!" he replied as he weaved between the other monsters around him. "Say something so I can find you!"   
  
He stopped, waiting for what seemed like an eternity. A few monsters ran into him, but he hardly felt them. All he wanted was to know that his buddy was okay. But after a few moments there was no reply.   
  
"Mikey. . ?"   
  
Randall shuffled his way along the wall until he finally reached what he thought was the stage. He climbed up onto it and nearly tripped over something. Upon a closer inspection, he realized that it was the large pole that held up the curtains.   
  
"So Caylin DID do his job. . ." Randall muttered to himself, slithering carefully on all eights towards the backstage area.   
  
He crawled through the darkness, hoping Caylin would just bump into him instead of having to bump into the wall looking for him. Letting his forked tongue slip out of his mouth, he tasted the air for any sign of where he was. Nothing. He growled silently and went back to the stage.   
  
"Fine," he muttered. "You can find me outside."   
  
With that, he jumped off the stage and pushed his way through to the door. Once he finally got there, he pushed it open, letting in a glimmer of light from the hall. He did a double-take when he thought he had spotted. . .a human? But when he looked back the second time, he was gone. He blinked a couple of times, shook his head and walked out.   
  
Sulley was the only one that noticed the door opening. But who he saw going out was a shock all on its own. It was Randall. He almost couldn't believe it, but at the same time, he could believe it. So, he really was back in the monster world! Sulley weaved through the crowd and went towards the door.   
  
He was going to catch Randall and end this once and for all. If he had any clue at all, it led in Randall's direction. He was probably the one responsible for Ceila and Mike's kidnappings. He wasn't getting away if Sulley had anything to do about it.   
  
Sulley emerged into the bright hallways, glancing both directions for the lizard-monster. Then he spotted him. Down the right hallway he could see the movement of purple and blue. That was where he ran.   
  
"Randall!" Sulley said angrilly, almost as an order, as he stomped towards Randall.   
  
Randall stopped, hearing the voice that was all-to-familiar to him, and turned around defiantly. "What do YOU want Sullivan?"   
  
Sulley frowned at him. "I want to know what you've done with Ceila and Mike," he said.   
  
"And I want to know why you think it was me," Randall challenged.   
  
"You're the only one who has it in for me and Mike," Sulley shot back, a boldness coming up in him. "That's why I'm going to call the CDA. You're getting dangerous to monster society - especially me and Mike."   
  
Randall took a step towards him and glared. "I'm warning you," he said with a dangerous tone of voice. "You take a step towards one of those call buttons and you're going to get much worse than a few scratches and a punch in the jaw."   
  
Sulley didn't want to take the chance of him attacking first, so he bit his lip nervously. What Randall did to his last time WAS much worse than a few scratches and a punch in the jaw. He almost killed him! He looked at Randall's fierce glare and gulped. But then, behind him, he saw a laundry basket. A grin formed on his face. Sulley quickly shoved Randall and he toppled into the laundry basket. Luckily enough, he became tangled in the cloth.   
  
"Agh! Sullivan!!" Randall growled, trying hurriedly to untangle himself from the cloth.   
  
A feeling of doom and worry came over him. If Sulley was really going to keep his word, which he most likely would, Randall was going to jail. For life, maybe! He really dreaded the thought. Why did everything go so wrong when his plans were so flawless?   
  
Sulley saw the struggle he was caught in and ran to the nearest CDA call button. He pressed it. Now, he just had to keep Randall at bay until they came. Easier said than done. He was more than a handful for one monster. He turned around to end up face-to-face with a furious Randall. Before he could do anything, Randall tackled him to the ground.   
  
"Why you little. . .I outta finish you off right now!" Randall growled in all seriousness.   
  
"Randall, please, can't we just talk this over?" Sulley pleaded, trying to bide the time.   
  
Randall narrowed his eyes and gave him a firm punch alongside the head. "Do I really look that stupid to you?"   
  
Sulley was surprised by the blow and began trying to think of something else to say to distract him. But just then, his relief came in the form of CDA agents. They swarmed towards Sulley and Randall, prying him off of the big furry monster. Randall's chest rose and fell with anger as the two agents restrained him by his arms.   
  
"He's the one to arrest guys," Sulley said, sitting up and rubbing his sore head.   
  
"Under what charges, sir?" one of the agents asked.   
  
"Attempted murder and insanity," he said simply.   
  
"Insanity? Why you. . ." Randall grumbled, pulling against the agents' grips.   
  
The agents dragged him towards the Monsters Inc entrance. "Take him away," the lead agent ordered as Randall began to struggle fiercely.   
  
Randall watched Sulley get smaller and smaller as he was taken away. His angry glare softened to a sadder one as he was dragged off against his will. He closed his eyes and lowered his head. He knew for a fact that he'd never be able to see anything but a jail cell for the rest of his days. So, struggling was a useless fight and he soon gave up, willingly letting himself be taken to the CDA truck. He didn't have anything left but angry memories. He had no real family. No real friends.   
  
For once, he was on the verge of crying. That's right, he felt like crying. He knew that he was living on the false hope that one day he'd become something - something more than what he was now. But it was like he didn't know who he was anymore. No one ever liked him, so he became what he was now.   
  
He was hoping he'd fit in, hoping someone would take notice. But he was becoming someone he finally realized he didn't want to be. It was getting him nowhere. But that thinking wasn't going to save him from a life sentence. He'd be foolish if he believed that.   
  
Now, it was over. No revenge. No recognition. No friends. Nobody.   
  
The CDA agents threw him into the back of their truck. "Sorry buddy," one said. "Things aren't going to be looking good for you in court."   
  
"Yeah," another agent added. "Number one already knows what your record is. She's tops at paperwork."   
  
Randall didn't look up. He didn't even display any hint of emotion. The agents closed the doors and locked them. Then they revved up the engine, driving off down the street with a trail of dust trailing behind it.   
  
*************************************************************************   
  
ANOTHER NOTE: Awww. Poor Randall. *hugs him* But don't worry, things might start looking up for him once again. ~_^ Stay tuned to see what happens next! 


	5. Renewed Hope

**Winds of Change   
by Joy**   
  
NOTE: If Demonadramon lets me borrow her idea, once I'm done with the last chapter of my story, I'll have some funny outtakes put up at the end! ^_^   
  
*****************************************************************************************

  
  
Chapter Five - Renewed Hope   
  
The faint glow of the full moon shone in through a barred window of a CDA jail cell. Inside, Randall sat on the edge of his bed, face in his hands. Why'd he think that such a plan as his would work? Nothing he did - past or present - ever seemed to phase Sulley much. And what about Sulley's claim of him 'kidnapping' Ceila and Mike - what was up with that? He didn't even have the faintest idea that they were kidnapped!   
  
Randall sighed deeply and ran a hand through his fronds. Things just never went right with him. He was so close to revolutionalizing the scream industry when all of a sudden he got banished. The next thing he knew, once he had returned, Sulley took that same title changing the energy from screams to laughter overnight. Then he became "Mr. Popularity" in less than twenty-four hours. What did he have that Randall didn't? That was the age-old question that he could never seem to answer. It drove him crazy.   
  
Not being able to stand the constant sitting anymore, Randall stood and walked around his cell, all four hands clasped behind his back. He glanced up at the CDA agent that had been assigned as his guard. He knew he'd have to do something really clever to get the keys from him and sneak out unnoticed.   
  
That was easy enough for him to achieve. All he'd have to do was grab the guard's keys from behind his back, knock him out and open the door. But then it dawned on him that he wouldn't know what to do once he had escaped. Would he hide the rest of his life? As far as he was concerned, that was just as much of a life as staying in the jail cell.   
  
Randall shook his head slowly and went over to the window. He rested his arms on the sill and set his head on top of them. Cool fall breezes blew in, gently rustling his fronds. He closed his eyes, enjoying the fresh air as compared to the stuffiness of the cell. When he opened them again, he saw something he had seen few times before in the monster world. It was a human.   
  
Randall's head lifted a bit as he watched the shadowy figure head towards a local resident. He squinted into the darkness, but couldn't quite make out his features. The only thing he could tell was that it was a male. The human went towards the unsuspecting monster and took out something that looked like a bag. He watched in silence as the man scooped the monster up into his bag, slung it over his shoulder, and ran off down the sidewalk.   
  
"What is that human doing in Monstropolis??" he muttered to himself.   
  
Just then, the human ran into the glow of a streetlight and he saw him clearly for the first time. He had a long, white LAB coat! It was a scientist - a human scientist!   
  
Randall straightened up with alertness and watched for a while to see which direction he was heading. He ran across the street north and immediately Randall realized where he was going. 'Monsters Inc,' he thought to himself. It didn't take a genius to figure that one out.   
  
But the question was. . .how'd he get to the monster world undetected? And was Randall really the only one who knew about this? But he was broken out of his thoughts when he heard a metal door bang closed behind him. Randall turned around to see Roz standing outside the cell with a couple of agents to either side of her.   
  
"Hello Mr. Boggs," she greeted in that dry, hoarse voice of hers.   
  
He approached them and leaned an arm on the bars of his cell. "What do you want?" he asked in aggitation. He had been getting briefs from the agents all evening, and now Roz.   
  
"I'm here to let you know that we don't plan on bringing you to court anytime soon," she informed him. "We have more pressing matters that need to be addressed at the moment. We hope you'll understand."   
  
Randall sighed and gave a nod, looking away. "Yeah, whatever," he replied flatly.   
  
"And we're looking into a few mental institutions," Roz continued, still straight-faced as ever. To Randall, it was a wonder she didn't start cracking a smile at the prospect of putting him in the crazy house.   
  
He threw his hand up into the air and groaned, turning to go back to his bed. "Great, now EVERYONE thinks I'm a crazy loon," he sighed, changing to a sarcastic tone. "Go ahead, look into the most zany one you can find. What does it matter? I'm probably going to lose my mind anyways here in solitary confinement for - what? - 70 more years!"   
  
"It's not exactly solitary," Roz corrected. "We allow visitors - as long as they follow the guidelines. Only come from 4 to 6 pm each-"   
  
Randall turned around and stared at her, hurt filling his eyes. "Who's going to visit me? I don't know a single monster on this earth that has me on their mind right now," he interrupted coldly. "At the most, they'd all rather get me OFF of their minds. . ."   
  
He then turned his back to them and folded his four arms. Roz, apparently, didn't have anything to say to that, because she quietly slinked off towards the exit. Suddenly, a loud, blaring alarm went off and red lights flashed. The CDA agent that was guarding Randall ran off with the other agents.   
  
"Every agent in the building, please report to the front," a voice over the speakers announced. "Now. No exceptions." Then the speakers turned off with a fuzzy click.   
  
Randall gave little notice to all the panic and dragged himself back to his bed. He plopped down onto it and laid with his back against the wall. The sirens soon calmed down and Randall began to realize just how utterly exhausted he was.   
  
"Well. . ." he began. "At least the beds are comfortable - more comfortable than a leaky, rotten log."   
  
He curled up on the bunk and yawned, rolling over onto his stomach to get more comfortable. He slipped his upper arms under his head and soon began to doze off. Within a few minutes, he was fast asleep.   
  
********************************************************************************************   
  
Randall panted as ran through the bowels of a dark tunnel. He saw some light shining at the end of the stone tunnel and he ran for it. Strangely enough, he didn't even know WHY he was running. So, he slowed down as he reached the opening and found himself in a laboratory. There were tables stacked with flasks and bottles of bubbling, colored liquids and scientific tools of all sorts. It began to give him the creeps.   
  
Suddenly, he was grabbed from behind by a human - a scientist. He gave him a sicky sweet smile and led him to a chair. Randall wasn't sure what was happening, everything was moving so fast that soon he found himself sitting in that chair.   
  
"Don't worry," the scientist assured him with a fake air of calmness. "I'm only going to run a few. . .tests."   
  
Randall's eyes widened and he looked towards where the tunnel was. Maybe he could make a break for it. Everything about this human gave him the chills. He was preparing to do something and Randall wasn't going to stick around to find out what that was. While the scientist had his attention on a table with different colors of chemicals and nasty-looking tools, he jumped down fromt he chair and ran for the tunnel. But as he got closer, the tunnel got smaller and smaller until it disappeared totally. Randall skidded to a stop.   
  
"What in the name of Monstropolis is going on? Where am I?" he said aloud, patting the wall with his hands, as if looking for a secret passageway of some sort. "This is beyond strange. . ."   
  
"Randall!" the scientist said from behind him in a demanding tone, coming closer and closer with one of the nasty-looking instruments.   
  
Totally creeped out by all this, Randall pressed his back against the wall. The scientist's mean voice suddenly began to turn into a soft girlish voice that sounded as if it was fading. "Randall. . .? Randall?"   
  
Randall awoke with a start. He quickly looked at his surroundings, his heart thumping in his chest. He saw only his jail cell and the bed he had fallen asleep on earlier. 'Thank goodness it was only a dream,' he thought in relief, taking a deep breath to calm himself down. He made a mental note to himself not to eat the CDA's junk food before going to bed.   
  
"Randall?" that gentle feminine voice from his dream said again.   
  
"Huh?" Randall muttered, looking towards where the sound came from. His eyes rested on a familiar blue lizard-monster, Leia, who was looking in his window from outside. What was she doing there? It was probably past midnight! He got out of bed and slowly walked towards her, his brow furrowed in confusion. "What?. . .I mean, who?. . .I mean, er. . ."   
  
"I'm breaking you out of here," she said.   
  
"YOU?" he said, laughing a bit and placing all four of his hands on his sides. "Really. . ."   
  
Leia smirked, putting a hand on her hip and holding up the other, which had a saw in it. "Don't underestimate the power of a woman," she told him. "Now do you want out or what?"   
  
"Well, yeah, but why are you doing this??" he asked, looking at her oddly. "I don't even KNOW you."   
  
"Look," Leia began with a sigh. "I saw what happened back there with you and Sulley. It was wrong. And. . .well. . .you haven't heard yet, have you?"   
  
"Well, being in a jail cell kind of cuts you off from the rest of CIVILIZATION, if you get my drift," Randall said, stressing his point. "What haven't I heard yet? Seems like people are keeping too much from me lately. . ."   
  
"Let me help you out first," she offered. "Then I'll show you what I'm talking about."   
  
Leia began sawing at the bars, but suddenly she stopped, looking over her shoulder. She looked back at him and slipepd the saw inside. "I'm sure you can do it," she whispered. "The CDA are getting too close for comfort, I've gotta get out of sight before they realize what's going on. I'll be back."   
  
Randall took the saw and raised an eyebrow, looking it over. He could saw his way out of there in no time with this thing. He then looked back up at her and nodded slightly. "Yeah, no problem," he replied. "I could probably get the job done faster than you anyways."   
  
He began to saw at the bars, concentrating on his work more than what was going on outside. He cut out one bar - then two - then three - until finally the last ones were taken out. He smirked with satisfaction and peeked outside to see if those agents Leia was talking about were gone. Seeing nothing but a few swaying trees, he slipped out into the chilly night air. He just barely fit through the little window, but he was once again free!   
  
Leia came out of a nearby hedge of bushes that surrounded the CDA property and seemed relieved that he had gotten out so fast. "Looks like you were right," she said with a slight smile. "By the way, my name's Leia."   
  
"I'm Randall Boggs," he replied. "I guess I owe you that much for helping me out."   
  
"Yes, I heard your name being spoken in that fight," she said, running a hand through her golden hair. "I decided that I was too hasty in judging your character. That's part of the reason why I came to help you out."   
  
"And the other is. . .?"   
  
"Come with me," she said, taking his hand and heading for the sidewalk. "I'll show you."   
  
Randall couldn't help but give her another look. In the moonlight, he had to admit, she was quite beautiful and she seemed sweet and caring. But the thought that kept popping up again and again in his mind were the memories of his past girlfriend, Shani. She had professed to loving him deeply, acting all caring and kind. . .   
  
Then came the day when she showed her true colors. Shani had betrayed him - big time. He later found out that she was the one who had tipped the CDA on his plans of kidnapping kids and the Scream Extractor. He had confided her with the secrets he would have told no one else on the planet. Now that those secrets were all revealed to the authorities, his record was scarred with the graffiti of deep-dark secrets that she just handed out like candy at Halloween. The CDA had then awarded her "wonderfulness" with the position of second-in-command.   
  
She had only pretended to love him to achieve something she had considered much more valuable. In fact, she couldn't have cared less if it meant an eternal banishment to the human world or a life sentence in jail. No, he was just a tool - nothing more. He was determined not to let that happen again - ever.   
  
He shook the thoughts out of his head as Leia led him off down the sidewalk. He had been in such deep thought that he didn't notice the CDA helicopters flying everywhere, spotlights scanning over the city. The streets were pretty much deserted and the remaining monsters that were actually on the sidewalk looked spooked, on edge.   
  
Every once and awhile, a CDA truck would fly by, patrolling the streets much like the time when Boo got into the monster world - except this looked much worse. You could feel the panic in the air. It would be ridiculous to think that all this was just to find a single scientist like the one he saw earlier. What was going on. . .? 


	6. Mission: Possible?

**Winds of Change   
by Joy**   
  
NOTE: Soon, I'll have a cool, movie-poster-style drawing up on my website created solely for this fan fiction! Check out http://randall.rocks.it for updates on when I'll have it up and where I'll be displaying it. ^_^ Oh yeah, and I'll be putting up the outtakes soon too!   
  
**********************************************************************************

  
  
**Chapter Six - Mission: Possible?**   
  
The quiet night in Monstropolis was shattered with the sounds of distant helicopters and sirens blaring on the top of CDA vehicles. Leia walkd past a electronics store where a small crowd of monsters had gathered to watch the news. There were several televisions displayed in the window that were broadcasting the news. Leia stopped as she noticed Randall had paused to watch. He pushed some monsters out of his way and made it to the front so he could get a better look.   
  
The announcer was an orange, jelly-bean-shaped monster with three eyes. He looked serious as he broadcast the latest headlines. Live pictures of the CDA's helicopter search was displayed in the upper right corner of the screen.   
  
"Today a very tragic catastrophe has hit the city, again coming from the company, Monsters Inc," the announcer reported, glancing down at his notes once an awhile. "According to our sources, the recent kidnappings of two hundred residents has been the result of another major security breach. Second one this year."   
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just get to the point," Randall muttered.   
  
"The governor warns citizens not to panic and that the CDA have everything under control," the announcer continued, abviously trying to keep his cool. "But, they ask that if anyone has seen any humans, that they should please report it to the station immediately or call them directly at 1-800-HELP. But overall, they advise for all residents to stay inside as much as possible."   
  
Just then, a clap of thunder echoed in the distance, signalling the presence of rainclouds. The monsters making up the crowd began to disperse as rain sprinkled down from the sky. Now only Leia and Randall were left.   
  
"The government is disclosing the identity of these humans to prevent an outbreak of panic among residents, so we're not allowed to give out any information abouth these invaders, except the fact that they're adults," the announcer said, straightening his stack of papers.   
  
As he spoke, another monster's hand came from offstage and handed the announcer a paper. He took it and after a few moments, looked back at the camera. He had a distinctly fearful expression on now. "We've just gotten an update on the situation," he said, as if dreading the report. "It seems that there are. . . .a few more than we had previously thought. According to CDA analogy, there are approximately fifteen humans. . .or more roaming the city at this moment."   
  
"Fifteen??" Leia exclaimed. "Last time they said only two!"   
  
Randall glanced back at her for a moment then back at the screen. Neither of them really cared when it started pouring. Randall, it seemed, wanted more information. Leia, curious at this sudden interest, watched his expression as the next report came on.   
  
"We have tried contacting the CEO of Monsters Inc. for a briefing on the situation," the news reporter said. "But it seems that all the phones at the factory have been cut off from incoming calls. And we can't seem to reach him from his home phone. But I'm sure it's just a minor inconvinence."   
  
Randall seemed deep in thought. Well, Sulley DID mention that Ceila and Mike were gone. He was the CEO, so why couldn't his case be the same? Then the scientist he saw that night came to mind. There were more of them? What would that mean for the future of the monster world to have so many humans running loose?   
  
Leia walked up next to Randall and a realization came over her as she looked at him. "You know something they don't. . ." she said solidly, her eyes focusing on him. "Don't you?"   
  
He snapped out of it and glanced back at her through the sheets of rain that were pouring down on them. How was it that some girls could always tell what you were thinking? Rain dripped off of his nose and fronds as he stared at her, looking for the right words to say. Should he tell her?   
  
"How did you know?" he asked.   
  
"I can see it in your eyes," Leia replied, ignoring the rain herself. "What is it?"   
  
Randall locked into her eyes and sighed, looking away for a moment. "I saw one of them earlier," he began. "And that's not all. . ."   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"I think I was the one who let them in."   
  
She gasped. "You?"   
  
"Hey, it's not like I did it on PURPOSE," Randall replied defensively. "I didn't even realize what I did 'til now."   
  
"I figured that," she said gently.   
  
Just then, the announcer on the television grabbed their attention. "The recent storm has grounded all search helicopters," he said in a serious tone. "And we've just gotten word that more monsters have been reported as kidnapped, including the CEO of Monsters Inc. We don't like to scare our viewers like this, but things are in a pretty serious position right now. So, I repeat, all monsters please stay in your homes with the doors locked until further notice."   
  
Suddenly, the screen began to go fuzzy then snap back to normal. A few lights fell down from the rafters over the reporter's head and the existing lights began to flicker. A monster ran past him in front of the camera and sounds of panic could be heard in the background.   
  
"Uh, this is Mr. Globster, signing off!" he said, just before the screen got fuzzy again and went black.   
  
Leia looked back to Randall as the screen went blank. "You've got to do something," she said.   
  
Randall laughed. "Me? You've got the wrong monster for the job, girl."   
  
"I'm serious," she said, rain still dripping down her sopping wet bangs and fronds. "You're the only one who knows where they came from."   
  
"Yeah, but-" he began.   
  
Leia didn't give him the chance to finish, shooting him a challenging look. "But what? You scared?"   
  
"Scared? Hah! Anything but," he replied. "You have to realize, Leia, that I'm just not the 'hero' type."   
  
"I think you ARE," she shot back, her voice softening as she looked at him. "I see such potential in you, Randall. You just need to step out for once and do something. There are things I see in you that you might not even know you have. You have courage. That's what."   
  
Randall blinked. She sure was persistant, but there was something about it that attracted him. "So, you're preposing that I get rid of these humans? Is that what you're getting at?" he asked.   
  
She nodded. "You're a leader, Randall," she said. "I know that much. No one else is willing to even leave their houses except the CDA. And, besides, what do you think'll happen to the monster world if you don't do anything to stop this?"   
  
Randall realized she was right. They were scientists. Clearly, they were the ones capturing the monsters of Monstropolis and causing mass chaos. They had to be kidnapping the monsters for a reason and that's where his dream began to make sense. The scientist were going to test them and eventually let the whole human world know that monsters were real!   
  
It wasn't just the matter of Monstropolis' fate. It could turn into a worldwide disaster! Their world could go into ruins of they didn't irradicate these humans before it was too late. The prospect of Randall being a lab testing subject or on display as a specimen didn't appeal to him at all. He DID have to do something. . .soon.   
  
"So. . .?" Leia asked, using her hand to keep the raindrops from falling in her eyes.   
  
Randall ran a hand through his fronds and then looked back up at her with a bit of adoration. A half-grin began to form on his face. He had made his decision. It was now or never.   
  
"You're right," he admitted. "I'm going to Monsters Inc."   
  
"Okay," she replied softly, turning around to leave.   
  
Randall bit his lip and hesitated before finally grabbing her hand. "Wait."   
  
She turned around, a gentle smile spreading across her freckled face as she asked him what he wanted. Randall held her hand gently and met her eyes with his own green ones. "Look. Don't think I'm doing this on my own. . .I want you to come with me," he said.   
  
Leia lowered an eyebrow and gave him a skeptical look. "You serious?"   
  
"Absolutely."   
  
"Sure, I'll come," she said. "It's not like I'm going to be going to work tomorrow with this invasion anyways. We going to walk? Monsters Inc is a long ways from here."   
  
"Walk? No way," Randall said, his eyes wandering to a purple motorcycle parked near the curb. "We're going in style."   
  
Leia followed his gaze and then looked back at him. "You're not planning to steal that are you?"   
  
Randall chuckled. "Don't say that. Steal is a nasty word. I prefer the term 'temporary confiscation'."   
  
Leia had to laugh. His sense of humor was very clever, she admired that in him. After all, what was she so worried about? They were going to use it for a good reason. She followed as he made his way across the street towards it. Randall handed her the helmet and she strapped it on.   
  
"What about you?" she asked, subconsciously concerned for his safety as well as her own.   
  
Randall waved her off and got onto the cycle. "Don't worry about it," he said confidently. "As long as I know how to use the brakes, we're gonna be fine."   
  
"We're doomed," she joked.   
  
"Aw, very funny," he replied, wapping her on the helmet lightly to let her know he didn't really take her doubt seriously. "Now, hop on before I change my mind."   
  
Leia laughed again and hopped on the motorcycle behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Randall adjusted his tail so it wouldn't be in her face and started the motor. "Hang on tight, cuz I'm gonna step on it."   
  
"Don't worry, I am," she replied, just as he sped off down the deserted street, the moonlight guiding their path.   
  
*************************************************************************   
  
"See? What'd I tell ya? We didn't die yet, did we?" Randall chided her as he pulled up to a parking spot in front of Monsters Inc.   
  
"Nope, I still feel very alive," she admitted. "Lucky you, because if you did crash whatever's left of me would've kicked your butt."   
  
Randall chuckled and cut the engine, getting off. Leia took off her helmet, giggling to herself, and got off. As she did, she lost her footing and fell forward. She was pleasantly surprised when she felt Randall's arms catch her before she hit the asphalt. Leia breathed a sigh of relief as he stood her upright. She blushed in embarrassment, looking up at him.   
  
"Sorry," she said. "I'm a bit clumsy. Abviously. . ."   
  
Randall smiled. "Don't worry about it."   
  
He surprised her. When she first met him, he was mean and insulting. Now, he was actually being courteous and pretty nice towards her. Leia even surprised herself when she realized she was actually starting to fall for him. She was begining to feel really glad he asked her to come along and help.   
  
He began to walk towards the entrance and she followed close behind. Pushing the doors open, they entered the main lobby. It was as if aliens had abducted everyone. It was quiet and darn inside, the only light coming in was the light given off by the moon, which shone in through the skylight. Their footsteps echoed off the walls of the room.   
  
"The Scarefloors - er, LAUGH floors are down this way," he said. "If I remember right, I think I was on Floor G that day."   
  
Leia picked up the pace to catch up with him. "Okay, I don't work here, so I'll just follow you," she replied.   
  
Just as they got within a hallways' length of Laughfloor, Randall abruptly stopped, holding out a hand to stop her. Voices came from around the corner and he quickly blended out of sight.   
  
"Hide!" he hissed to her.   
  
Leia dove behind a potted plant, hoping she wouldn't be seen there. Then again, she could hardly even see through the branches of the monster-ear fern. She relied on her hearing to get a feel for what was going on. She heard the voices again, closer this time. Then came a hard thump as if someone had been tackled to the floor. She parted the branches to see what was going on.   
  
"Hah! I got him!" Randall said, victoriously sitting on and holding the person.   
  
"Aaaah! I just forgot to pick up my paperwork! Don't eat me!" the person pleaded.   
  
Randall raised an eyebrow at the voice and looked down to see that he was restraining Caylin - not some crazy scientist. He rolled his eyes and got off of the gecko-monster. Caylin stood up and rubbed his back where Randall had been sitting, mumbling all the while.   
  
"It's okay, you can come out Leia," he said. "It's just Caylin."   
  
Leia stood up and got out from behind the potted plant. "Who's Caylin?"   
  
"Him."   
  
Caylin glanced at Randall, then back at the beautiful lizard-monster he had with him. He started getting ideas and a mischevious grin formed on his face. "Hey, Randall?"   
  
"What?"   
  
"Is that your giiiirlfriend?"   
  
He recieved a firm whack on the back of the head.   
  
"Ow!"   
  
"No, she's just a friend," he stated decisively.   
  
"Oh, so she's your FRIEND, okay, I believe you," Caylin said, not really meaning it. Randall plus a girl always meant a couple in his mind. "So, ahem, what are you two doing here at. . .two in the morning?"   
  
"We're going to stop this invasion, that's what," Randall replied. "You heard didn't you?"   
  
"Oh yeah, how could you miss that news clip where the whole news studio goes into chaos?" he asked. "It's all over the other news programs. And the CDA crawling everywhere is pretty hard to overlook too. . ." He paused, something sinking into his somewhat tiny mind. "Wait. Rewind. YOU'RE gonna do WHAT?"   
  
"Stop the invasion," he repeated. "You in or are you going to run back home like all the reporters are saying you should?"   
  
Caylin laughed. "No way man," he replied. "I laugh in the face of danger!. . .Provided of course, it doesn't get in my face first."   
  
Leia laughed too. "Looks like we've got company," she said. "What now Randall?"   
  
"We get a plan together," he said. "This isn't going to be easy to do with just three of us."   
  
"I agree," Caylin said. "So, since you're leader of this mission. What do you suppose we do?"   
  
Randall smirked and glanced at his two accomplices. "I think I have a plan. . ." 


	7. Return to the Human World

**Winds of Change   
by Joy**   
  
NOTE: Okay, it took me a little while to get this one done (mostly because of a trip I went on), but here's the next chapter! If I continue to get reviews till the last chapter, I'll consider writing a sequal. ^_^ So, keep letting me know what you think!   
  
****************************************************************************

  
  
**Chapter Seven - Return to the Human World**   
  
"Here, Caylin, take this," Randall said, handing a rope to the gecko-monster behind him.   
  
He was digging through the janitor's closet, looking for a few things they could find useful for their plan. There were plenty of brooms, mops, buckets, and miscelaneous things stuffed in there. Not many of them even looked useful for such a thing as saving the monster world from invading humans, but they knew they didn't have much time.   
  
Caylin took it and gasped, holding the rope out at arms' length. "You're gonna kill them with this?!"   
  
Randall glanced over his shoulder. "No," he replied. "It's for emergencies, when we need a quick way to escape."   
  
He seemed to relax. "Oh."   
  
Leia reached into the closet and pulled out a box. "Maybe there's something useful in here."   
  
"Well, check it out and grab what you think could be useful," Randall answered, busy digging through the stuff himself.   
  
Leia pushed a few things off of the top of the box and found a couple of old walkie talkies at the bottom. She turned around to show Randall when she suddenly heard the sound of shoes walking towards the Laughfloor. Leia shook Caylin's shoulder and pointed at the source of the sound.   
  
"Uh oh," Caylin whispered. "Uh, Randall?"   
  
"Not now," he replied.   
  
"But this is kind of URGENT," he said. "Just stop for a minute and listen."   
  
Randall rolled his eyes and stopped what he was doing to listen. Then he heard the same footsteps, except closer this time. Immediately, he exchanged glances with Caylin and Leia and vanished. Caylin jumped to his feet and bounded into the closet. Leia followed and quickly shut the door. Inside it became pitch black, but they could still hear voices. Both monsters froze inside, hoping they wouldn't be found out.   
  
Caylin pressed his earhole against the door. "Hey, they sound like. . .humans?" he said, gulping at the realization.   
  
"The humans? Great," Leia replied in a hushed tone. "Now be quiet or we'll be caught for sure."   
  
"Okay, I can do that," Caylin whispered. "I'm really good at being quiet. Some monsters just don't know when to shut up, but me? I-"   
  
He was abruptly cut off when Leia clamped his mouth shut. Both paused to listen. Nothing went on outside. "Do you think they left?" she asked, barely above a whisper.   
  
Just then, the door swung open and there stood Randall, looking determined. "A bunch of 'em are heading for Laughfloor C, we'd better follow them," he said, turning to leave.   
  
Caylin stepped out of the closet, a mop end on his head and a bucket on his foot. He parted the braids of the mop and saw that they were already nearing the hallway. He quickly ran to catch up with the two, shaking the bucket off of his foot on the way out. Soon, they reached Laughfloor C.   
  
Randall slowly opened the glass door and peeked inside. His green eyes alertly scanned the area for any sign of life. When he saw nothing, he waved them inside. Caylin hesitantly followed. He didn't like the idea of being in the same place as a bunch of scientist humans.   
  
There was only one lone door in the last station. It was a metal door with the words 'KEEP OUT' in big, bold words. The red paint from them left drips down the door. Leia looked over at Randall.   
  
"This must be the door," she said. "I say we go inside."   
  
"Hey, hey, hey, woah girl," Caylin interrupted, running between her and the door. "Ever heard of Pandora? Bad things NEVER - no - ALWAYS happen when people open doors like this."   
  
"Well, my name isn't Pandora, now is it?" Leia said with a smile.   
  
"We're going in there whether you like it or not, Cay," Randall agreed, stepping over to the door and opening it.   
  
Caylin cringed and closed his eyes tightly, expecting something to jump out and grab him. But when nothing happened, he opened an eye and relaxed. "Hey, that wasn't so bad," he said, letting Randall drag him inside after them.   
  
They went inside to find themselves in a dark, forbidding tunnel. It was made of stone. Randall looked around, as if he had seen this place before, even though he knew he had never been there. Then the realization hit him. This place was just like the one in his dream!   
  
"Randall," Leia asked, looking at his surprised expression. "What is it?"   
  
Randall avoided eye contact with her as he continued walking through the tunnel. "Nothing. Now, I think there might be an opening around this corner."   
  
"If you're right, I'm the Queen of England," Caylin said skeptically, adjusting the looped rope that hung from his shoulder.   
  
They then turned the corner and came to an opening that led to a rather creepy-looking laboratory. It looked like it had been built underground. Many tables of chemicals and concoctions were set around the room. The lights were very dim, making it hard to see clearly, but they could see clear enough to make out the room and everything in it.   
  
Leia smiled and looked over at Caylin, giving him a mock bow. "Your Majesty."   
  
Caylin chuckled lightly and waved her off. "Okay, okay, enough already. But don't ask me how in Monstropolis he knew that."   
  
"I had this dream," Randall replied, not waiting for them to ask. He knew it would pop up eventually. "It was in a place exactly like this. There was this scientist and, well, it really wasn't good. Now, I have the sneaking feeling that it wasn't just a dream after all. . ."   
  
"Is he psychic or what?" Caylin said, half-joking.   
  
"Abviously," Leia agreed, turning to Randall. "Do you think whatever happened in your dream'll really happen?"   
  
"I'm going to make sure it won't," he replied, a certain boldness showing up in his voice.   
  
He clenched his fists in determination and headed for another passageway. There was another door at the end. Caylin clutched his tail nervously as they got closer. Randall reached for the handle and opened it to find that it led outside. There were two scientists having a conversation nearby. The three climbed onto a tree branch just above them to listen.   
  
"Do you realize how rich we're gonna be?" one said with excitement.   
  
"Oh yeah," the other replied. "The Scientific Organization for the Proof of Monster Existance is really going to make a name for itself now! I knew they existed all along. Those skeptics are gonna go down crying now!"   
  
"And now we have three hundred of them!" the first enthused.   
  
"So, where is the first shipment going?" the second asked. "I wasn't here for the briefing."   
  
"We've sold fifteen of them to poachers," the first replied. "They shelled out the big bucks to have a monster head put on their wall. They should be coming soon to pick them up."   
  
"Wonderful!" the second agreed. "Fifteen is a small sacrifice, anyways. We'll always be able to get more later."   
  
"And the boss was thinking about a new amusement park," the first added, rubbing his chin. "Something like Monster World Tours or something of the sort. That will be interesting, just like animals in a zoo. Bet kids will like that."   
  
"Yeah, but what about the ones in the warehouse?" he second asked. "They're going to labs and stuff for research right?"   
  
"Bingo buddy," the first agreed with a smirk.   
  
"Ha ha! We'll give Bill Gates a run for his money," the second agreed. Both laughed in glee.   
  
Randall's brow furrowed as he watched them, this behavior was disgusting! He had never seen such cruel humans as these, but their intentions were very real. They were planning to turn the Monster World into an amusement park? Like animals in a circus? This situation, he knew, could get really serious really fast if something wasn't done.   
  
Caylin rolled his eyes. "Great! We get the choice of being either, one; the zoo animals, two; the lab rats, or three; heads on some sick human's wall!" he complained quietly.   
  
"Over my dead body! It's not going to happen," Randall replied decidedly. "To any of us."   
  
"Please don't say that, Randall," Leia replied. "You're not going to die."   
  
"No, not if I have anything to do with it, but there's still that chance," Randall said.   
  
"We'll stick by ya, buddy," Caylin said. "Even if I have to do something crazy. . .Like, dress in drag and do the hula!"   
  
Leia covered up a giggle at the thought. "Let's just hope it doesn't come down to that," Randall said, smiling himself.   
  
Caylin glanced nervously down at the scientists, hoping they didn't hear their quiet conversation. But, luckily, they were too wrapped up in their own conversation to notice them. Randall made the motion for them to climb down. Leia nodded and almost soundlessly hopped down to the lower branch. Suddenly, she heard a loud crack and the branch fell out from underneath her.   
  
"Leia!" Caylin exclaimed, still trying to keep quiet despite the sudden shock.   
  
Randall wrapped his tail around the branch and dove to catch her. He missed by just an inch and she landed right in-between the scientists, much to thair dismay. Randall hung from the branch and bit his lip. 'I should have caught her!' he scolded himself mentally.   
  
"Well now, what's this?" the first scientist snickered, grabbing her by the hair.   
  
Leia wrapped her tail around his leg and tripped him, turning around to give the other a roundhouse kick. But the first got back up as he back was turned and took a firm grip to her fronds, jerking her over. Leia winced and let him pull her over.   
  
"Stupid monster," he sneered, picking her up by her fronds and turning to the second scientist. "Get me a cage!"   
  
Randall growled from deep within his throat and disappeared, jumping down from the branch. Caylin peered over the edge of his branch at the scientists and gulped, pressing his body against the trunk of the tree.   
  
"I'm a tree. . .I'm a tree. . .I'm a tree. . .Please don't see me," he chanted, closing his eyes and hoping he would look invisible enough.   
  
The second scientist brang a cage over and smirked. "Throw her in."   
  
"With pleasure," the first said, walking over.   
  
But suddenly, something invisible punched him in the stomach. He quickly released his grip on Leia and tried to punch the air back, but kept hitting nothing. Leia ran towards the tree Caylin was in and began quickly crawling up to hide herself. Meanwhile, the invisble Randall kept punching the first scientist in one place or another, so fast that he couldn't seem to keep up.   
  
Hearing the commotion, more scientists ran out of the underground lab. They spotted Leia and went after her, she kicked one after another off of her. "Leave me alone you jerks!" she exclaimed.   
  
Caylin, on the other hand, was still trying to look invisible. "I'm a bored tree. . .I'm a very bored tree. . .Oh, the heck with the tree," he said, jumping down and tackling the scientist that caged Leia, clinging to his head and pulling his hair. "RRRRAAAAWWWRRR!!! You have angered the ferocious attack lizard! Now you shall be cursed with premature baldness!"   
  
While Caylin continued his somewhat odd attack, Randall was making his own attacks. He knocked down one scientist after another, his invisibility giving him the edge. He stood in a stance, ready for who ever might come near enough to take down. He gave a quick glance to Leia's cage. She was already trying to pry her way out. Randall would have gone over there and broken it open, but there were just too many guarding her by now. Even if he was invisible, it would be difficult to sneak past them without touching one.   
  
A couple of the scientists picked up her cage and began towing her off. "Bring this. . .CREATURE to the warehouse with the others."   
  
Randall frowned and bared his teeth, getting ready to pounce on one of them, when a scientist bumped into him. He momentarily turned visible and the scientist looked at him and it seemed like he was in a state of shock. Taking this guy down was going to be too easy. . .   
  
Meanwhile, Caylin was attacking one scientist after another. "Yeee haww!" he cheered, riding on one like a cowboy.   
  
He then grabbed onto a tree branch as more kept closing in to capture him. He gulped nervously and backed up, going to the highest branch ont he tree. They began to climb up after him.   
  
"No touchy!" he ordered meekly, trying to stay out of their reach.   
  
On the ground, Randall gave the scientist a strong left hook, knocking him down. He then sensed the presence of someone else behind him and spun around. He was right. This one had a dart gun and shot him at the base of his tail. Randall growled fiercely, ignoring the slight prick of the dart. But he couldn't seem to find the energy to leap at him.   
  
Everything began to spin around him and then all he saw was blackness. . . 


	8. Moonlight Getaway

**Winds of Change   
by Joy**   
  
NOTE: Wow! Thanks to everyone who posted a review and/or compliment on my last chapter! You guys are my motivation. I promise you, things should just keep getting more exciting - but that's all I'm telling you for now. ~_^   
  
*********************************************************************

  
  
**Chapter Eight - Moonlight Getaway**   
  
Randall groaned as he began to come to and rolled over, opening his eyes slowly. It took his eyes a few minutes to focus clearly, but he could definately see he was in a cage. The metal cage bottom felt ice cold, making a shiver run up his spine. He rose to all eights and looked around.   
  
He wasn't in a lab and he was thankful for that, but it did seem like some kind of old warehouse. Hundreds of other cages, big and small, lined the walls opposite of him and to each side of him. This must have been where they kept all the kidnapped monsters. He then took a glance at the cage lock, hoping he could pry it open or something. It was a pretty sturdy-looking one, no chance he'd be able to bite that hard enough without breaking a tooth or two. His tail couldn't fit in the lock either, so that wasn't an option.   
  
Randall sighed and folded all four of his arms, leaning his back against the side of his small cage. He was thinking of an escape plan. There had to be an engenious was to escape without anyone finding out. Then he began to wonder what happened to Caylin. . .   
  
"Randall??" a familiar voice asked in surprise. "What are you doing here?"   
  
Randall's fronds perked up and he turned around to see Sulley in the cage next to him. A frown formed on his face. "Same reason why you're here," he said, abviously not interested in talking with his rival. "Now just leave me alone. Can't you see I'm trying to think of a way out?"   
  
Sulley was silent for a moment, not able to think of anything to say in return. "Me and Mikey have been doing that too," he said. "There's no way out."   
  
"That's what you think," Randall replied cockily, turning his back to him again.   
  
"No, really," Sulley said. "They have guards assigned to this place. They come through here every few minutes."   
  
"Guards? Is that the best they can do?" Randall chuckled, an idea forming in his head. "So, do they even feed us out here?"   
  
"Yeah," Sulley replied, shoving a few pellets of chicken feed through the bars into Randall's cage. "They give us this stuff. I have no idea what it is."   
  
Randall laughed upon taking a look at it and brushed it out of his cage. "It's called chicken feed, Sullivan. Bet you're getting used to it by now."   
  
"Hey, are you calling my buddy a chicken, Lizard Boy!?" Mike piped up from the cage on top of Sulley's.   
  
"Hey, you catch on pretty quick, Wazowski," he replied with a smirk.   
  
Just then, the sound of a large door closing could be heard. The shadow of one of the humans stretched up the wall, making him look much bigger than he really was. He turned to look out the door.   
  
"I'm just going to feed the new captives before Stan and Trevor come to pick up the first shipment," he said, turning back inside with his hands full with dog bowls.   
  
Like an odd pound, some monsters growled at the human as he passed them. He just ignored them and went to a cage a few cages down from Randall's. Randall leaned towards the bars to see what he was doing, maybe he'd catch some ideas. The human opened the door to a cage and threw the bowl of chicken feed inside, quickly shutting the door and locking it again.   
  
Whistling a tune, he casually made his way over to Randall. Randall kept quiet and stayed at the back of his cage as he came towards him, even swishing his tail once and awhile to become even less threatening. The humans grinned and began unlocking the cage door.   
  
"Well, you sure are a well-behaved one aren't ya?" he said cheerfully. "I've got food for you."   
  
Randall watched him intently, waiting for just the right moment. The human opened his door and placed the food inside. That's when Randall lept at him and wrapped his body around his like a rope, keeping his arms against his body. He was about to yell for help when Randall took a handful of chicken feed and stuffed it in his mouth.   
  
"We'll see how much YOU like this stuff," he said, jumping down from him and throwing him into the cage instead. He grinned smugly into the cage as he locked the door. "Hope you like your new accomidations, because you'll be staying there for a long time."   
  
Sulley smiled from his cage. "Hey, great job Randall," he said. "Now let us out."   
  
"Yeah! Please?" Mike added.   
  
Randall turned his back to them, raising his tail authoritively. "No," he said pointedly. "If you guys are so smart you get YOURSELVES out."   
  
"But Rand-"   
  
Mike was cut off when the sound of a truck came towards the doors. The big warehouse doors flew open and a large truck backed in. It had the back covered with a army green tarp, it sort of looked like the Crocodile Hunter's truck. Randall froze and his scales quickly changed color to blend into the floor. Sulley bit his lip and looked up at Mike nervously as two guys in trophy hunter getups hopped out of the truck. One was sort of tall and thin while the other was a big, bulky-looking guy.   
  
They walked towards one of the scientists and handed him a big wad of bills. "Just get them in the truck quickly," the bulky guy said. "I'm eager to get them to my land and do some. . .hunting. Right, Stan?"   
  
"Yeah, Trevor," the other agreed. "We're gonna have fun with these monsters."   
  
Randall watched from the shadows as they looked through rows of cages, picking the 'most interesting' ones to load into their truck. Once they came upon Sulley and Mike, Trevor gave the scientist a nod and they were loaded into the back too. Mike whimpered lightly and pulled on the bars in a last, desperate attempt to get out. But it was in vain. He was loaded into the back with the others, despite his arguements.   
  
Then they came over to a cage holding Leia. "Take that one too," Trevor said casually. "It'll look good over the fireplace in my den."   
  
Leia wanted to shoot him a comeback, but she knew that would only make her situation worse. She held her tongue as they picked up her cage and put it in the back with all the others. Randall's fronds drooped back against his head ever so slighty as he watched. Was he actually beginning to care for her? Not possible! He had promised himself he wouldn't let love happen to him again.   
  
"That's the last of them," Stan said, getting into the truck.   
  
"Yup," Trevor said with satisfaction, getting into the driver's seat. He tipped his hat to the scientist and closed the door behind him. "Great doing business with you."   
  
The scientist waved and walked off as the truck began to pull out of the warehouse. Randall was about to go out there after them, when he felt a light touch on his shoulder. He turned around to see. . .Caylin!   
  
"I'm comin' with ya, buddy," Caylin smiled. "Don't even ask about what happened to me. Not enough time. Let's just go out there."   
  
"Glad to see you're still with me," Randall replied, slithering up the walls of the warehouse.   
  
Caylin followed him with his own suction feet. "So, what are we doing up here?" he asked. "The guys loaded up the truck down there."   
  
"You'll see," Randall answered.   
  
Both of them continued on until they reached the skylights in the top. Most of them were dusty and cracked, visibly showing their age, and they went over to one that had been broken. Randall crawled onto the roof and ran for the side where the truck had been parked. Caylin tried to keep up, but Randall was faster.   
  
As they reached the edge, Randall skidded to a stop, looking over the edge. The truck was already pulling out. They didn't have much time. He gave Caylin a quick glance.   
  
"Do you still have that rope?" he asked.   
  
"Well, yeah, surprisingly," Caylin answered, raising an eyebrow in suspicion. "Why?"   
  
Without another word, Randall grabbed it and made a lasso, tossing it so that it would loop around a nearby tree branch. He tugged firmly on it to see if it was firm. Caylin's eyes widened as the reason dawned on him.   
  
"Oh no. . .you're not. . ."   
  
Randall gave him a set expression, holding the rope. "I am."   
  
With that said, he clutched the rope tightly in his hands and swung down from the roof towards the quickly moving truck. He let go and landed gracefully on the top, glancing back at Caylin to see if he would follow. Caylin caught the rope as it swung back and gulped, looking at the sheer drop below.   
  
"This is insaaaannnne!!!" he yelled, jumping off the roof and swinging over after Randall.   
  
Randall caught him as he let go of the rope. Both fell backwards onto the tarp-covered truck roof. Caylin sighed with relief and turned around to glare at Randall.   
  
"May I ask. . .What possesses you to do such crazy things??" he asked.   
  
But Randall was already climbing down the back where the flap to the trunk was located. Caylin just sighed, knowing it was useless arguing about the subject, and cautiously followed. Randall hung on tightly to the ladder as the wind began to pick up around him. The truck was picking up speed by the minute and his biggest worry was falling off. But, fortunately, his mind wasn't dwelling on the fear of falling. Instead, he was focusing on the task at hand - getting everyone out of their cages.   
  
He began to tug at the strings that held the green flap down. "Get over here and help me Caylin," he called.   
  
"Right on it, Captain," Caylin replied, pulling the string on the other side. "I'm just trying not to become road pizza, sir."   
  
Randall got it loose and waved Caylin off as the loose part of the tarp began to flap in the wind. "Forget it," he said. "Just come over here and get inside."   
  
Randall crawled inside the opening and into the back of the truck. The truck turned to one side and he slid against the wall, bracing himself with his hands. It was impossible to see inside the darkness of the truck bed and Randall began to feel his way around. Just then, his foot hit something rolling around on the floor. He leaned down to pick it up and dicovered that it was a flashlight. He smiled a bit at his luck and turned the switch on, scanning the interior with it.   
  
The cages were stacked on and against each other, making it hard for them to slide around much. Most of the monsters inside them looked either bewildered or scared.   
  
"Randall, over here," a voice said to his right. It was Leia.   
  
Randall pointed the flashlight at the source of the voice and made his way over to her. "You okay?"   
  
"I'm fine," she replied with a relieved smile. "But can you help me out of here? I've been trying for the past hour."   
  
"Yeah, just give me a minute," he said, looking around on the floor for some kind of thing to pick the lock with.   
  
His light then picked up a shine from the floor. He crawled over to it and smiled with satisfaction. It was a paper clip. He bent it into a decent shape and poked it into the lock, moving it around precisely until he heard a click. Soon, the cage door opened and Leia crawled out.   
  
"Thanks," she said, kissing him gently on the cheek.   
  
Randall was caught off-guard by this and gave her a half-grin. His scales began to blush a deep red. "Eh, don't worry about it," he said, standing up.   
  
************************************************************************   
  
In the cab of the truck, the two poachers were laughing and joking about their latest catch. Stan was eating a doughnut and sat back on the well-used seats. "Can you imagine what our pals are gonna pay to hunt these creatures?" he said.   
  
"Oh yeah," Trevor replied. "It's like having real-live unicorns in our backyard to hunt whenever we feel like it. They'll pay much more to hunt just one of these beasts than we gave those foolish science freaks."   
  
"Do you think we should pick up a few more tomorrow?" Stan asked, chomping on a mouthful of doughnut.   
  
Trevor rubbed his chin while he kept his other hand on the steering wheel. "You know, that's a good idea," he said. "More bang for the buck, I always say."   
  
Stan grinned. "Yeah, I'm full of good ideas," he bragged, putting a hand behind his head.   
  
Stan glanced out the window at the scenery and took a glance at the rearview mirror. Caylin's tail was hanging off the side of the roof in plain view of the mirror. But Stan just casually looked back at the road up ahead. Suddenly the light began to turn on in his head and he did a double-take. Stan shook his friend's shoulder.   
  
"Hey, Trevor," he said. "You'd better take a look at this."   
  
"You idiot," he replied. "I'm driving! How can I look all the way over there? Just tell me what it is."   
  
"Well, looks like one of our monsters got out or something, because he's riding on the top of our truck," Stan replied, watching the tail in the rearview mirror.   
  
"WHAT!?" he exclaimed. "Our fifty-bucks is sitting on the truck roof?!? Well, bring your gun, go out there, and do away with it now!"   
  
"Me? Out there???" Stan asked in shock, glancing at the fast-moving scenery out the window.   
  
Trevor groaned and glared at him for a moment. "Then I'LL go out there. You drive."   
  
"Okay," Stan replied, as they wiggled around to trade places like sardines in a tightly-packed can.   
  
Stan finally got ahold of the wheel and Trevor grabbed his hunting rifle from the floor of the cab. He put ammo in it and put the safety on, putting it in the strap on his back. An evil grin on his face, he grabbed the door handle and looked back at Stan.   
  
"No matter what happens, make sure you keep driving fast," Trevor said. "I don't want it to take the chance of jumping off without second thoughts."   
  
With that, he got out the door and disappeared around the side of the vehicle. 


	9. Face Off

**Winds of Change   
by Joy**   
  
NOTE: I'm already in the process of thinking of a sequal. I'm also thinking of doing a different romance/action/adventure/suspense plot for that one, something unexpected, something that isn't the typical 'boy monster meets girl monster' thing like this one is. The character development of Leia isn't coming along as I would have liked, too typical (like everyone has already done this kind of thing) and she seems a bit simple-minded. lol. She doesn't seem to do much either. So, their kinda-blooming romance thing might diminish through the future chapters so I can maybe introduce someone new and interesting in the sequal.   
  
I'd like to know what you guys think. I know you all like Caylin and he's gonna return in the sequal, but Leia I'm not too sure about yet. The sequal will definately (I hope) be just as exciting as this one. New characters, new storyline, new suspenseful cliff-hangers and whole new places. Now, on to chapter nine. . .   
  
**********************************************************************************************

  
  
**Chapter Nine - Face Off**   
  
"Hold this," Randall said to Leia, handing her the flashlight he was holding. "I'm going to try and pick the rest of these locks."   
  
"Hey, Randall, buddy," Mike's voice said from a cage nearby. "You're gonna let us out of here too, right?"   
  
"It depends. . ." Randall replied, already working on the lock of another monster's cage.   
  
"Depends on. . . .what?"   
  
"A number of things."   
  
Inside his head, Randall was still wrestling with the idea of letting them out. What Sulley did to him earlier still kept his mindset focused on leaving them there. Sulley had called him a lunatic and had him arrested! Not to mention previously getting him banished and foiling all the plans he had made to become sucessful in Monsters Inc - for once. He definately wouldn't let him out just because he asked to. As far as Randall was concerned, he belonged in that cage.   
  
Suddenly, there was a loud thump on the roof of the truck's cab. Randall froze to listen and looked at Leia. "Did you hear that?"   
  
"I sure did," she replied. "Where's Caylin?"   
  
Then it occured to him that the gecko-monster never made it inside. He handed the lock pick to her. "I'm gonna go check it out," he said. "You let them and the others out." He motioned to Sulley and Mike, before turning towards the open flap.   
  
"Them?" she asked with surprise. "But I thought. . ."   
  
"Sullivan's the only one big enough to do anything useful if the humans find us," he said. His mind was made up. Sure, he hated Sulley's guts, but if he'd get it in his mind to help him then maybe Randall would have an advantage.   
  
Leia gave him a nod and got to work with the lock pick. Randall got out the open flap and into the gusty wind again. He took ahold of the ladder and slowly crawled up it. Caylin was edging towards the edge of the truck roof as Trevor began closing in on him with the hunting rifle.   
  
Caylin looked frightened, lowering down onto all fours as the poacher beared down on him. Trevor's back was turned to Randall, so being seen was the least of his problems. Randall slunk on all eights onto the roof behind the poacher and disappeared.   
  
"Well, well, well, looks like we have a stowaway here," Trevor smirked, cocking his gun and getting ready to shoot. "I don't remember paying those scientists for you, but that makes it even better. One more trophy for my wall."   
  
Caylin gulped. "You aren't - uh - planning to actually use that on me are ya?"   
  
Trevor just sneered at him and aimed. "You figure it out."   
  
He closed one eye, ready to pull the trigger, when a purple lizard-monster began to materialize in front of his eyes. Surprised, he lowered his gun and stepped back. Randall smiled a toothy grin, his fronds blowing around in the wind. Caylin smiled with relief.   
  
"You weren't planning to. . .y'know, shoot my friend here were you?" he asked calmly, putting his hands together and looking at him convictingly. "Because if you were, you'd be dealing with me. . . And you don't want to be doing that - believe me."   
  
Trevor looked the five-foot-tall, purple lizard over and laughed loudly. "So what if I was? I've killed rats bigger than you."   
  
Randall smirked and within the blink of an eye, he slithered over to him and grabbed his shirt, shoving him until he was only an inch from the edge. He would have toppled off if Randall hadn't been holding onto his shirt as firmly as he was. His lower arms held the poacher's gun securely in his hands. He got in the human's face and glared at him fiercely.   
  
"And I've fought monsters seven times bigger than you," he shot back, his voice turning hostile. "Now hand over the gun and I won't push you off this edge."   
  
"I don't trust cold-blooded monsters," Trevor said in return, glaring back.   
  
"Looks like the only cold-blooded monster here is you," Randall replied evenly. "Now hand it over."   
  
Trevor seemed to hesitate for a moment and shoved it in his lower hands. Randall dragged him back to a secure place on the roof and set him down. Caylin then joined his buddy and took the gun as Randall handed it to him. He was keeping a close eye on the poacher. Every fiber of his being suddenly told him this guy had something else up his sleeve. 'I should have pushed him off that edge,' Randall thought to himself.   
  
Caylin leaned over to whisper something in his ear. "Do I run into the back with this thing??" he asked, worry showing up in his voice.   
  
Randall glanced at him. "No, just smash it now," he whispered back. "I'll take care of Mr. Smarty Pants if he makes any sudden moves."   
  
But, in that split second of conversation, the poacher was nowhere to be seen. Randall took up a fighting stance and disappeared, leaving Caylin to destroy the gun. He looked at it and threw it to the roof, raising his foot to stomp on it. Trevor's hand came up from the side of the vehicle and snatched it out from under him. Caylin grabbed it too and both began wrestling for it.   
  
But Caylin had the wrong end, the barrel of the gun was pointing right at his chin. Trevor smirked and pulled the trigger. Then he climbed up onto the roof of the truck. He looked down at the gecko with a satisfied smile. He laid on the roof not moving a muscle. Suddenly, one eye popped open and Caylin sprung on the human, knocking him down with a mighty growl.   
  
Trevor was caught off-guard and used his gun to throw the gecko off of him. Caylin slid towards the back of the truck and hung on tightly, so he wouldn't fall off. Trevor rose to his feet again and something invisible punched him in the stomach. He fired his rifle at where the invisible thing was, but hit nothing. He spun around aiming with his gun, totally clueless about where this creature could be or where he could strike next.   
  
Caylin took this opportunity to move down the ladder and out of sight. He knew Randall could take care of himself. Suddenly, Trevor got an idea. He waited for the next strike and swung his rifle like a baseball bat at the location. He hit something and Randall appeared falling to the tarp of the roof, wincing in pain with the blow to his side. Trevor, surprised at his luck, smirked evilly and aimed his gun right at the lizard-monster's chest.   
  
"Any last words, monster?" he sneered.   
  
"Nothing. . ." Randall began slowly, glancing down at Trevor's feet. "Except. . .Think fast!"   
  
With that, he swung his tail underneath him and tripped him. Randall sprang onto him and pinned him to the roof, a deep, intimidating growl emerging from his throat. Trevor tried to aim his gun towards the lizard-monster, but Randall was hanging onto it as well. Trevor then let go of the gun and punched him across the side of the head.   
  
Randall wasn't expecting this move and fell off of the poacher, letting go of the gun himself. He slid to the very edge of the back of the truck uncontrollably and only caught the edge of the tarp to prevent himself from falling onto the quickly moving asphalt road below. He looked up to see the poacher smirking proudly.   
  
"Not so tough now are you?" Trevor jeered mockingly. "If this was a game. Sorry, looks like you lost."   
  
Trevor then aimed his gun at Randall's head and pulled the trigger. In a desperate attempt to get away, Randall let go of the tarp, letting himself fall. Trevor threw back his head and laughed. Either way the monster would get killed, just as he had planned. . .   
  
When he looked again, the lizard was gone. Killed by the impact, no doubt.   
  
He turned around to head back for the cab of the truck, when suddenly Randall appeared again rising towards the roof again, as if floating on air. Trevor's eyes widened in disbelief. This monster was alive?? And he could fly too?? But then, Sulley appeared underneath him, reveling the source of this "illusion". He had caught the color-changer and was now lifting him up to the roof again. Sulley let him jump off of his hand and climbed up on the roof, towering behind Randall with his arms folded.   
  
"What the-?" he muttered. "How you get out of your cage?!"   
  
Caylin joined the three up on the roof, a smile on his face. "We're smarter than you, that's how."   
  
Randall stepped towards Trevor and chuckled, folding all four of his arms. "If this was a game. Sorry, looks like YOU lost," he said, imitating what the human had claimed earlier.   
  
"Not yet," Trevor replied, pointing the gun at Randall again. "And this time I won't miss."   
  
Randall just stood there, holding his ground. Sulley's eyes widened in disbelief. He wasn't really going to let this human shoot him was he? After all they had been through, he was just going to end it here? That wasn't the Randall he knew. Trevor pulled the trigger. . .but nothing but an empty click could be heard from the barrel.   
  
Randall raised an eyebrow, smiling smugly, he knew he had run out of ammo all along. Trevor growled and reached into his pockets for the extra ammo he had stored, but there wasn't anything but a few breathmints. Randall held up the ammo he had snatached from his pockets in the brawl and tossed them over his shoulder, letting them fall to the asphalt.   
  
Sulley chuckled and Caylin winked at Trevor. "You're going down," he said with an amused grin. "No one messes with my buddy and gets away it it."   
  
Soon, Randall vanished and Trevor dropped his gun, opting to scramble for the safety of the truck cab. He didn't reach it before something hit him upside the head - hard. He fell towards the edge and Randall appeared, giving him the last shove off the roof. He stood up, the wind blowing his tail and fronds around, and gave a mock salute.   
  
"Nice workin' with ya!" he said, turning back to his 'crew'.   
  
"I have to admit, Randall," Sulley said, patting the purple monster on the back. "That was pretty good."   
  
Randall glanced back at his old rival for a moment. "You don't really mean that."   
  
"No, really, I think that was pretty clever taking the ammo from him," Sulley insisted.   
  
Randall's hardened expression softened a bit and he shrugged. "Thanks, I guess."   
  
"Leia and Mike are busy trying to get the rest of the monsters out," Caylin informed him. "What do we do now?"   
  
"We get control of this vehicle and drive it back to the scientist's place," Randall replied. "I've seen the other human. He's a sinch compared to the one I just knocked off the roof."   
  
"I can take care of him," Sulley offered, climbing down towards the cab area. His fur blew wildly in the wind as the truck made a turn.   
  
Randall gave him a nod of confirmation, though he couldn't believe for himself that he was actually working to help his former enemy. "I'm driving this thing once you've got him under control," he declared, following the big, blue CEO. He stopped to glance back at his best friend. "You help Leia and Wazowski, Caylin."   
  
"Now THAT I can do," Caylin replied, saluting the two and climbing back down the back.   
  
**************************************************************************************   
  
Inside the cab, Stan was humming to a tune that was on the radio, oblivious to what had just gone on right on top of the truck. He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel to the beat of the country music. Suddenly, Sulley's face got in the front window and he gave the human the fiercest roar he could. It apparently worked, because Stan practically jumped out of his skin and slammed his foot down on the brakes. The truck skidded to a stop and Stan dove to hide under the dash, covering his head with his hands.   
  
"AGHH!! Trevor! One of the monsters is trying to get in!" he yelled, locking the door of the cab for fear the thing would get in. There was no answer whatsoever. "Trevor. . .? I need help here!"   
  
Randall faded into view from one of the woven seats. He took a rope and grabbed Stan. He screamed like a girl and tried in vain to get away from the 'slimy, purple creature' as it tied him up. Randall smirked and unlocked the door, hopping out with the tied-up and gagged Stan in his grip. Sulley jumped down from the roof and took the human, heading for the back.   
  
"We saved a cage just for you," Sulley smiled.   
  
Randall got back in the cab and slid over to the driver's seat. He looked over all the controls on the dashboard and rubbed his chin, as if trying to figure it all out. 'It's just like a monster car, just more. . .human,' he told himself. He took a look down at the brake and acceleration pads on the floor and stretched his short legs to reach them, he couldn't. This was going to be a bit harder than he had barganed for. . .   
  
But soon he had figured it out. Mike was now in the cab with him, on his hands and knees below Randall's feet. Randall had, abviously, assigned him to control the brake and acceleration pads. Mike grumbled a bit. It was cramped in there, but he knew they also had to get back home. So, he kept his mouth shut.   
  
Caylin hopped into the passenger seat next to them and put his seatbelt on. "So, you're sure you can drive this contraption?"   
  
"Yeah," Randall replied. "I think."   
  
"Oh great," Mike complained. "We're all gonna die. He's probably going to run us off the road."   
  
"Well, I'm not GOING to run us off the road if YOU just listen to instruction," Randall snapped back.   
  
Caylin put up his hands. "Guys, guys. Calm down. And Mike? Chill dude," he said. "Now, let's go before World War III breaks out between you two, shall we?"   
  
Mike rolled his eye and put his hands on both pads. "Ready when you are, Lizard Boy."   
  
"Okay, go," Randall instructed, two of his hands on the wheel.   
  
Slowly, Mike pushed down on the accelerator and the truck slowed to a start. The truck did a u-turn on the road and they were off - heading back to the scientists' headquarters. They soon disappeared into the distance, the rising sun lighting their way. 


	10. The Rescue Mission

**Winds of Change   
by Joy**   
  
NOTE: Okay, I've got an idea with what to do with Leia now! Thanks to Poofiemus for giving me some input on the little problem I've been having with Leia. ~_^ In the sequal, I will bring her back, but there will be more of her and more interaction and depth to her personality. Their romance might still diminish in this one, but in the sequal I'm thinking about heating it up again and making it more interesting. Look for more info and tidbits concerning the sequal once the last chapter of 'Winds of Change' is up.   
  
By the way, C-chan said he/she liked Leia's last name - Kawaii. Thanks! She is supposed to be cute, that was the general idea in the concept of her last name. *grins* Neat little fact: Leia means 'flower' in Hawaiian and Kawaii is usually associated with the word 'cute'. ~_^ Oh yeah, and I thought this song fit in with my story pretty well and it has Randall's thoughts and personality written all over it. . .   
  
_Got to fight another fight - I gotta run another night   
Get it out - check it out   
I'm on my way and it don't feel right   
  
I gotta get me back - I can't be beat and that's a fact   
It's okay - I'll find a way   
You ain't gonna take me down - no way   
  
Don't judge a thing until you know what's inside it   
Don't push me - I'll fight it   
Never gonna give in - never gonna give it up - no   
If you can't catch a wave then you're never gonna ride it   
You can't come uninvited   
Never gonna give in - never gonna give it up - no. . .   
  
You can't take me - you'll see   
  
Why did it all go wrong? - I wanna know what's goin' on   
What's this holding me?   
I'm not where I'm supposed to be   
  
I gotta fight another fight   
I gotta fight with all my might   
I'm getting out - so check it out   
You're in my way   
Yeah, you'd better watch out_   
  
- "Can't Take Me" by Bryan Adams (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimmaron Soundtrack)   
  
********************************************************************************

  
  
**Chapter Ten - The Rescue Operation**   
  
"Wazowski, speed up," Randall said boredly, resting his head on one of his hands while the other three had ahold of the steering wheel. The truck was going barely past five miles an hour.   
  
"I'm just making sure you don't run us off any cliffs, Lizard Boy," Mike replied.   
  
"I'm not running us off any cliffs," Randall reassured him calmly. "I've got four arms for Pete's sake. Now speed up! The sign says 'seventy' not 'seven'."   
  
"Okay, you're the big, scaly boss," Mike said with a roll of his eye. He then pressed down on the accelerator and they quickly sped up. "But if we fall off a cliff, you're in big trouble before we hit bottom."   
  
"Stop fighting, guys," Caylin urged. "Firstly of all, because you're driving me nuts. And secondly, it'll take a week to get there if you keep this up."   
  
Randall laughed at Caylin's comment as the scientist's warehouse came into view over the hill. The entrance to the underground lab was beginning to be visible too. They got bigger as the vehicle approached and Randall pulled off the road into a grove of trees.   
  
"Slow down, Wazowski," he instructed as they pulled in. "Now stop."   
  
Mike followed his instructions carefully and they slowed safely to a stop. He crawled out from under the dashboard and peeked out over it to see the forest around them. "Uh, Randall," he began. "Why'd you park us in a bunch of trees? There's a parking lot out there." He pointed towards the area behind the lab building.   
  
"We don't want them to suspect anything," Randall explained, pulling the door handle and hopping out. "It would be way too obvious to put this thing out in the open where everyone can see it. Even if it IS those humans' truck. We don't want to take any chances - especially with one of them tied up in the back."   
  
The crisp, colored leaves crunched under his four feet and Caylin's as they made their way around the back to check on the others. Mike hopped out after them and picked up his pace to catch up.   
  
"So, what exactly is your 'plan' for getting our fellow monsters free AND keeping those scientist guys from coming back again?" Mike asked critically as Randall began to untie the flap that covered the back opening.   
  
Randall sighed and glanced at Mike. "Look," he began. "Just shut that big mouth of yours and help me out."   
  
Mike blinked for a moment then shrugged and began to help him. "Okay. But only cuz you saved our butts back there," he muttered, pausing. "Er, thanks."   
  
Randall untied his side and glanced over to the green ball of monster skeptically. "You DO know you're thanking ME, right?"   
  
"Well, duh, Lizard Boy," Mike replied, untying his side. "You're the only one here. So, yeah, just don't get too used to it."   
  
Randall half-grinned and hoisted himself into the back. "Well then, you're welcome, Wazowski," he said simply. "First time I've ever heard nice words concerning me come out of your mouth."   
  
"Like I said, don't get used to it unless this hero gig is becoming a full-time job," Mike replied, hopping in after him.   
  
"Hey, Mikey!" Sulley greeted. "Hi Randall."   
  
"Hiya, Big Guy," Mike replied. "So, how was the ride?"   
  
"Bumpy," he said with a chuckle, turning to Randall. "So, Randall, any plans yet on what we should do with him?" He jerked a thumb towards the caged poacher.   
  
"How about we just leave him here?" Caylin suggested. "It's not like we need the scaredy-human ratting on us."   
  
"Exactly what I was thinking," Randall agreed, looking around to make sure everyone was let out of their cages. "Now, here's my plan. They want to prove the existance of monsters, right?"   
  
Everyone nodded.   
  
"But, if they don't have any monsters to prove this theory with then nobody will believe them. They'll be labelled as a bunch of loonies and be sent to the asylum. I'm sure they'll continue jabbering on about us until the end of time, so they'll never be freed because everyone thinks they're as crazy as they come. Get the picture?"   
  
Sulley face lit up as the plan dawned on him. "Ohhh, I get it," he said. "So, we call the asylum and report these guys in while someone else frees the rest of the monsters, right?"   
  
"Bingo," Randall said. "While one of us sneaks inside and gets ahold of a phone, the rest go and free the monsters they've got in the warehouse and march them back out the door they came from. I'm pretty sure they have all of them in there and they've obviously snatched a door from the factory."   
  
"And I'm assuming the rescue crew is us," Leia added.   
  
"Right. While you guys do that, I'll sneak inside and make the call," Randall said. "No use in the rest of you risking your lives, when I'm the one with the blending ability."   
  
Caylin grinned. "Is this the dawn of a new Randall?"   
  
Randall began to climb out the back as the others followed. He landed in the grass and made his way towards the laboratory building, glancing over his shoulder. "It matters what your definition of 'new' is," he said with a sly smile. "By the way, Sullivan, make sure the scientists don't spot you guys or this little adventure might take a turn for the worse. Who knows what they want to do with us."   
  
"Right, we'll be careful," Sulley said.   
  
Mike saluted him. "You can count on us! Yes, safety is our number one priority."   
  
Once Randall had left, Caylin began tugging on Sulley's fur. He pointed in the direction of the warehouse and was motioning for them to start heading over there. Sulley nodded and the group of fifteen monsters made their way over to the old building. The large doors were still left open by one of the more absent-minded scientists. They slowly snuck inside, each searching for a scientist, but when they found none they continued on to help their fellow monsters.   
  
"Boy," Mike said, taking the keys off of a nail in the wall. "These guys really aren't into high-security are they?"   
  
Caylin chuckled, taking the keys and distributing them to the monsters. "Probably never heard of the word," he said. "Now, we free our fellow monster world residents! Go, go, go! Whoever frees the most in three minutes gets the highly-esteemed prize of a lifetime supply of free chicken feed!"   
  
Looks of disgust could be seen one very monster's face. "Yechh. ." Leia muttered.   
  
"Just kidding! But think speed guys," Caylin added as the monsters dispersed. He gave a quick glance towards the lab and a shiver ran down his spine.   
  
"I just hope you come out okay, buddy," he muttered with worry, soon getting back to work on the cage locks.   
  
Meanwhile, inside the underground lab building, Randall was blending into the walls and slowly slinking through the corridors. He peeked in a few door windows, looking for a phone of some kind. He knew they had to have one somewhere. Didn't every human building have one? A few scientists passed by and he remained unnoticed, thanks to his blending abilty.   
  
"C'mon, where is it?" Randall muttered under his breath, peeking through another window.   
  
Inside that room, he could see the shapes of a scientific worktable and a light hanging from the ceiling. Then another familiar shape caught his eye. It was a phone! It didn't look like anyone was in there, so he slowly turned the handle and slithered inside.   
  
It wasn't dark inside - they had the lights on - but he didn't like the feeling he got being in there. It looked sort of like a doctor's surgical room, scary-looking instruments, utensils, and bottles of formula sat on the counters. But it also looked like something his dream could have worked off of.   
  
"Okay," he whispered to himself. "Just make the stupid call and get out. No one will be the wiser."   
  
Taking one last look over his shoulder, he went over to the phone that was setting on the end of the counter. It was then that he realized that he'd need the asylum's number. Grumbling about the little miscalculation of plans, he began looking through the drawers for a phone book. If he was lucky, he'd find one.   
  
He opened one drawer to find a bunch of different colored formulas in test tubes, some even glowed as if they could have been radioactive. His eyes widened and he quickly shut it again. This place always seemed to give him the creeps, in his dreams or otherwise. In fact, his worst nightmares were being in places like this - except for the fact that this wasn't a dream. It was all too real for his liking.   
  
He opened another drawer and was relieved to see nothing but some used notepads, pencils, and paper inside. Out of curiosity, he picked up one of the notepads and began to look through the pages. It was full of previous experiments that they had recorded on animals and Randall shivered, putting it back in the drawer. But he paused. At the bottom was a phone book! He dropped the notepad and quickly grabbed it. He set it on the counter, flipping through the pages looking for the local asylum.   
  
"Aerobics. . .Airports. . .Astronauts. .Oh, come on," he grumbled, when finally he found the number. "Asylums! Perfect."   
  
He kept his finger on the number while he brang the phone over with two of his other hands. He picked the phone off of the cradle and began dialing the number. Outside the door, a couple of scientists were talking, Randall waited for the other end to pick up. He stuffed the phone book back in the drawer as the silhouettes began to get too close for comfort. The door handle began to turn and he grabbed the phone, diving behind the steel worktable.   
  
"Aw geez, stupid humans, how many rings does it take to get to a phone?" he muttered, finally hearing the other end pick up with a click.   
  
"Hello. Rose Springs Asylum. Who is this?" the lady asked.   
  
Randall cleared his throat. "This is Randall Boggs from. . .er, out of town," he began as footsteps came into the room. He lowered his voice a bit. "Okay, see, I've met these loony scientists who claim they have seen monsters." He gave a fake laugh. "Can you believe that?"   
  
The lady on the other end laughed. "Monsters? That's a new one."   
  
Randall chuckled. "Yeah, isn't it?" he agreed, feeling nervous as the scientists got closer. "They've been raving like madmen about this, you wouldn't believe the stories they're telling. You'd think they were still two-year olds."   
  
"Well, we have plenty of room here," she said. "What's the address, sir? We'll send a van to pick them up right away."   
  
The two scientists began to get out syringes and filled them with a pink liquid, edging ever so close to Randall's hiding place. They finally loomed over him on the other side of the worktable and set a tray of the syringes and tools on top.   
  
"Oh, uh, well, just give me a minute to find it here," he stammered, pressing his back against the cold metal base and trying to be silent. He knew if he disappeared they would find him. He still had the phone in his hand, so he didn't bother to try.   
  
"Sir? You still there?" the lady asked over the phone.   
  
"Uh, yes," Randall whispered, quickly giving her the address.   
  
"Thank you, we'll be there in fifteen minutes."   
  
"Okay, bye," he said quickly, gingerly putting the phone back on its cradle.   
  
The slight clicking noise of the phone caught the scientists' attention and they glanced at each other suspiciously. One went over towards where the noise had come from and looked over the worktable. Nothing.   
  
Invisible, Randall slithered towards the door and snuck out. The bewildered scientists stared at the door. It seemed to open and shut by itself. Outside, Randall pressed his back against the door and took a deep breath to calm his nerves. He then ran out the back door to tell the others about his accomplished mission. 


	11. The Journey Home

**Winds of Change   
by Joy**   
  
NOTE: I'm not too good at endings, so bear with me as I begin to wind things down. ^_^ Oh yeah, and sorry if this chapter sounds as if I was trying to do it fast. I really was in sort of a hurry since I'm not going to be able to write again for a few days.   
  
***********************************************************************************************************

  
  
**Chapter Eleven - The Journey Home**   
  
Randall spotted the warehouse as he let the back door of the lab swing open. He picked up the pace, jogging towards the large wooden building. Hopefully, the asylum people would come as fast as they had said they would. Randall reached the open doors of the warehouse and looked inside.   
  
Monsters were busily letting each other out of their inprisonment. They were obviously doing a good job, because already more than half of them had gotten out of their cages. Randall walked inside and approached Caylin, touching him on the shoulder.   
  
"Hey, how's it going?" he asked.   
  
Caylin, who was busy unlocking another cage, turned around and smiled brightly. "Randall! Dude, I thought you had been caught or something. It was making me nervous," he said cheerfully. "Glad to see you're not some science experiment."   
  
Sulley spoke up from his position nearby. "Hey, Randall, you made the call right?"   
  
"Yeah," Randall replied, leaning back and folding his arms. "What makes you think I couldn't pull that one off myself?"   
  
"Right now," Sulley answered, a smile forming on his face. "I wouldn't be surprised at anything. Good work."   
  
"So, how much longer do ya think it'll take to get all these guys out?" Mike asked, a bit exhausted from his effort. "Those humans sure didn't waste any time picking them up."   
  
"I don't think it'll take any longer than fifteen minutes," Sulley commented, opening another cage.   
  
"Good. Cuz that's how long we have to get out of here," Randall cut in. "The asylum people are coming soon to. . heh-heh, pick up their cargo." A smirk crossed his face as he finished the sentence.   
  
Caylin grinned. "Betcha we can do it in ten," he replied, looking around at the busy monsters. "Pick up the pace guys! We've got fifteen minutes!"   
  
Within twelve minutes, all the monsters had been freed and they stood waiting for instruction. Randall pulled a door over from the shadows in the corner of the room and set it down. It was, evidently, the door the scientists had used to get into the monster world. Now, they were gonna use it - for the last time.   
  
"Now, everyone, listen to me," Randall said loudly, so that everyone could hear. "If you want to go back to our world. This is your ticket to freedom. But you must go now!"   
  
"Hey, I think there's something fishy going on in there," a human voice said outside.   
  
"Maybe that invisible monster went in here. . ." another said suspiciously.   
  
The monsters froze. "What are you waiting for? Go now!" Randall declared, heading for the door.   
  
Leia caught up with him and grabbed his shoulder. "What are you doing?"   
  
"Well, SOMEONE needs to distract them," Randall said.   
  
Mike tapped him on the lower shoulder and grinned. "Those four feet of yours are working overtime," he said, motioning towards the door. "I've got an idea, Lizard Boy. Stay here and help the monsters. I'll take care of the scientist and his little crew."   
  
Randall raised an eyebrow and opened the door for him. "Be my guest."   
  
Mike smiled widely and marched out the door, right in front of the two scientists. They stared at him. "Hey! You're not supposed to be out of your cage!" one said in disbelief.   
  
"You know what, you're right," Mike said, then turned around and shook his backside at them. "Neh, neh neh, neh neh neh! Try to get me!"   
  
"Why you-" the scientist spat, trying to grab him. He fell in the dirt, instead.   
  
Mike ran out of the way and laughed, running just a few steps ahead of the other one. Both of them chased him around like a couple of maniacs and Randall laughed as he watched them. He went inside and made sure all the monsters were making it through the door.   
  
Suddenly, the sound of cars pulling in outside took his attention and he glanced out the dusty windows of the warehouse. It was the asylum vans. The drivers got out and began to grab the two scientists covered in dust outside. Others made thier way inside the underground lab to find the others. Randall grinned with satisfaction. His plan was working perfectly.   
  
Just then, Mike walked in casually and shut the door behind him with his foot. He brushed off his hands. "Piece of cake," he said. "So, did everyone make it back?"   
  
Leia nodded. "Every one."   
  
"And now it's our turn," Caylin said, obviously eager to go home after their crazy adventure.   
  
They all walked through the door and found themselves on Laughfloor C at Monsters Inc. It was empty and silent, since the other monsters were just as eager to go home as they were. Sulley took in a deep breath and let it out.   
  
"I love the smell of slime in the morning," he said. "Smells like home, alright."   
  
"Yeah, there's nothing like the monster world to make you feel like you're home again!" Mike agreed, going over to his desk and looking at some papers. He gasped and screamed.   
  
Sulley ran over with Randall, Leia and Caylin. "What is it?" Sulley asked.   
  
Mike grabbed the colored papers and shook it in his face. "THIS! I forgot to give Roz my paperwork! She's gonna chew me in half!" he exclaimed.   
  
Sulley chuckled. "After what just happened to Monstropolis, that'll be the least of her worries."   
  
"So. . .Sullivan. . ." Randall began, feeling a bit awkward at using a good attitude towards the big, hairy monster. "What do you want to do with this door? You're the CEO of this place."   
  
"I'll get Needleman and Smitty over here to shred it right away," Sulley replied. "We don't want anything like this to happen again."   
  
The memories of being banished by them flooded Randall's mind again at the mention of shredding doors and not wanting anything like that to happen again. It began to stir up the old hurt he had had against Sulley and Mike. Right now, he wasn't sure what to think of them. But now that he was back in the monster world again, he had another problem. He was jobless.   
  
Randall sighed. "Hey Sullivan?" he began.   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Why'd you banish me to that swamp?"   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"You know! That swamp. . .Why there, of all places?"   
  
"Well, we just had a door handy and, uh. . .No reason really," Sulley explained, rubbing the back of his neck. He knew this was a sore subject for the lizard-monster. "We just grabbed a door and threw you in it."   
  
"I see," Randall said, hiding the hurt in his voice. "So, if it was Antarctica, you wouldn't care, right? Sure, it's thirty below and I'm a reptile, but what the hey. ." He trailed off, looking away from him.   
  
Sulley blinked. He had never once thought of the possiblity of him dying out there. Then again, he didn't really care until now. After all they had done to each other, they were finally finding mutual ground. He realized that if Randall hadn't come to rescue them, they probably would have ended up dead too. It wasn't something he expected his old rival to do for him after all the accusations and things he had done to him.   
  
Sulley went over to Randall and patted him on the back. "Hey, Randall," he said, a friendly tone to his voice. "I just had an idea. Would you like to work for Monsters Inc. again?"   
  
Randall's fronds perked up and he looked at the CEO skeptically. "Well, yeah, but don't you have everything in laughs now?" he asked. "I don't do comedian work."   
  
"Exactly," Sulley replied. "And plenty of monsters have the same opinion as you. So, I thought we'd open up the Scarefloors again along with the Laughfloors. You'd scare the naughty kids and we'd take care of the good kids. What do you say?"   
  
Randall rubbed his chin thoughtfully and held out a hand, shaking Sulley's. "Looks like you've got yourself a deal, Sullivan," he replied.   
  
Sulley smiled. "By the way, we won't shove you through any more doors," he promised.   
  
Randall smirked. "And if you do I'm taking you with me," he replied.   
  
"Okay, enough mushy buddy-buddy stuff," Mike cut in. "I'm gonna go visit my Schmoopsie Poo. See you at work, Sulley."   
  
Sulley chuckled and turned to Mike. "Oh, and when you go to visit Ceila," he said. "Tell her to give this message to the Board of Directors. . ."   
  
While he conversed with Mike, Randall turned to Caylin and Leia. Both were smiling. "So, looks like you've got yourself a job," Caylin commented. "Congrats, Randall! I knew you had it in you all along. Hey, maybe I'll be your new scare assistant or something."   
  
"Yeah, you did a great job," Leia agreed. "What'd I tell you?" She laughed lightly.   
  
Randall chuckled. "Thanks guys," he said. "And, Caylin, I'd take you over Fungus anyday."   
  
Leia sighed for a moment and looked up at the clock, then back at Randall. "You know," she began. "This has been a really fun ride and I'm glad things have worked out for you."   
  
"Yeah, I never thought I'd be doing crazy things like this, but here I am," he said with a half-grin. "And maybe I'll even make it to the top Scarer spot, once Sullivan gets everything up and running."   
  
She smiled brightly. "I'm happy for you," she replied. "It also looks like we made a few new friends."   
  
"Yeah, who knew I'd be friends with Sullivan and Wazowski?" Randall said. "You've also been a pretty interesting friend too, to say the least."   
  
She giggled. "'Interesting' am I?" she smiled, but it faded as the sunlight came through the skylights even more.   
  
"What is it?" he asked, seeing her disappointment.   
  
"Well, it's just that. . ." she began. "I probably won't be able to see you again. Not for awhile, at least."   
  
Randall's brow furrowed. "Really? Why?"   
  
"I'm a singer, Randy," she explained. "I'm travelling to Europe today for a year-long tour. . .But, maybe we'll meet again? Have some fun at the local amusement park or something. Caylin, Sulley, and Mike can come too."   
  
Randall nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I think we can arrange something," he said. "Hey, it's just an afterthought, but would you like my phone number?"   
  
Leia grinned and nodded. "And you can have mine," she replied. "I have a cell phone and it might be pretty backed up with calls when I'm on tour, but don't worry. I'll call you back. We can keep in touch."   
  
Once they exchanged phone numbers, she ran off towards the door and stopped only to wave before disappearing around the corner. Caylin walked past Randall and turned around to look at him, walking backwards.   
  
"So, you wanna walk with me back to our apartments?" Caylin asked. "We sure have alot of things to catch up on, right? Like that whole banishment thing with the little girl."   
  
"You heard about that?" Randall asked, joining him.   
  
"Hey, who hasn't?" Caylin laughed. "It was in the MI daily newspaper! And not to mention that time when Waternoose was hauled off to jail for helping you."   
  
"He was?" Randall said with interest. He always disliked Waternoose for his partiality to Sulley, now this was a story he could get interested in. "Now this I've GOTTA hear. Tell me all about it. . ."   
  
Caylin chuckled, knowing that would get his attention. "Okay here's the story. . ."   
  
They were still talking as they disappeared out the Laughfloor doors, until both soon disappeared down the dimmed hallways of Monsters Inc.   
  
**THE END**   
  
*********************************************************   
  
END NOTE: Thanks to everyone who sent me reviews and e-mails on this story. Yes, every one of you - even the ones I haven't listed. I promise you'll see a very exciting and original sequal as soon as I get everything together, so stay posted. (P.S. Look at the next chapter for info and stuff on my sequal. *wink wink*)   
  
Big thank you to my loyal readers, supporters, and friends - Jackie; Kelley; Demonadramon; Sean Fogle; C-chan; Raptor Red; piewolvesandsuch; BlackGlovedWolf; Poofiemus; Melissa Mario Sister; Dracana Luna Challenge Master; my favorite fanfiction; silverswan1487; Eouen; and Crushed Velvet.   
  
And keep a look out for another page of outtakes! 


	12. Sequal Information

**Get the Inside Scoop - The "Winds of Change" Sequal   
by Joy**

  
  
I know you all have loved reading 'Winds of Change' and that inspires and encourages me to make a sequal. It'll have an Action-adventure/Mystery/Suspense/Romance kind of genre and is partially-inspired by one of my favorite movies. But this sequal will include things no one has ever thought about doing for a Monsters Inc. fiction, making it highly unique and fun to read. I haven't thought of a permanent title, though, as of yet and the plot is still under some detailing work to incorporate the pieces of the mystery, but here's the inside scoop on what you can expect from the sequal. . .   
  
Two words to most decribe it: Suspence and Mystery It has a little of everything, but those are the overlying themes.   
  
It'll take place a couple of years after the events of 'Winds of Change' (which, as you could tell, happened right after the end of the movie). Randall's now 27, Leia's 25, Caylin's 28, and Ceila and Mike are married with a 2-year-old boy named Mitchell. (Still, surprisingly, they live in an apartment with Sulley. I guess the poor guy would get lonely without his buddy. ^_^)   
  
I've also noticed that nobody has ever seemed to think about including Randall's family (other than brothers and sisters) in any fics - until now. Some of them will make a very big appearance in the sequal. The sequal will also include new bad guys, places in the monster world, adventures, and new characters. Leia and Caylin will also make an encore appearance in the sequal.   
  
Leia and Randall's romance may have fizzled out in 'Winds of Change' but now you'll see that maybe they're beginning to have feelings for each other, even though she rejoins Randall in a very unexpected fashion. You'll also get to know more about her and her parents - but who they are will be a surprise. ~_^ But to discover all the mysteries, adventures, plot twists, cliffhanger endings, and basically twists and turns, you'll have to read the sequal once it's posted. As for Caylin, he gave you a clue to what he's doing now in chapter eleven. ~_^ And, of course, this one also revolves around our star and favorite lizard-monster - Randall Boggs.   
  
So, keep an eye out for the sequal, which will be up hopefully by (of not before) November 1st!   
  
**Author of 'Winds of Change'   
~Joy (Randall's Angel)**


End file.
